(BLANK)
by Alter Emiya Shiorou
Summary: Kisah tentang sang pembawa cahaya yang telah berpaling dari cahaya , mampukah dia mengembalikan cahaya dalam dirinya, atau justru dia akan selamanya terjerumus dalam jurang kegelapan. 'Entahlah siapa yang tahu'
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishinamoto

genre: action, adventure, fantasy, sci-fi

Chapter 1: Born Of The Blank (...)

SUMMARY: Kisah tentang sang pembawa cahaya yang telah berpaling dari cahaya , mampukah dia mengembalikan cahaya dalam dirinya, atau justru dia akan selamanya terjerumus dalam jurang kegelapan. 'Entahlah siapa yang tahu?'

Warning: typo, gore(maybe), dll author masih pemula, dan yang tidak suka dengan adegan sadis atau tulisan yg banyak typonya disarankan untuk menekan tombol back

 **(Note: Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic New player vs The gamer karangan Aokishi jadi kalau kalian bingung dengan mekanisme cerita di fic ini kalian bisa baca sendiri ficnya Aokishi, dan kalau soal izin ane sudah PM tapi masih belum dapat jawaban)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto adalah seorang bocah yang berasal dari desa konoha yang sebenarnya berbeda dari anak-anak pada umumnya, karna diumurnya yang masih 5 tahun dia sudah harus berlari dari kejaran para penduduk karna apa yang tidak dilakukannya.

 _drap_

 _drap_

 _drap_

 _drap_

Teman?, kluarga? TIDAK!, dia tidak punya semua itu. Semua ini disebabkan oleh monster yang tersegel didalam tubuhnya, membuatnya harus berlari dari kejaran para penduduk demi bisa meloloskan diri dari kematian, seperti saat ini dia sedang berlari dari kejaran penduduk desa dan beberapa shinobi.

 _drap_

"eh, kuso bagaimana ini?, ternyata ini jalan buntu" rutuk Naruto pada tembok didepannya

"hahahaha, disini kau rupanya, hoi semuanya lihat anak itu sedang terpojok disini" kata seorang jounin memanggil yang lainnya

"mana, ah itu dia, semuanya lihat itu dia" kata sorang lelaki berkulit hitam, lalu setelah itu orang orang berdatangan sambil membawa senjata masing masing

"hahaha, kali ini kau akan mati disini monster!" tiba tiba seorang chunin bicara sambil memegang kunai

"haah, dengan begini suamiku bisa tenang dialam sana" kata seorang wanita sambil bernafas legadengan pisau dapurditangannya

Saat ini terlihatlah Naruto sedang terpojok disebuah gang kecil. Para warga yang melihat ini langsung merasa senang dan memanggil warga lainnya untuk ikut memukuli Naruto. Mulai dari warga biasa, chunin, jounin, dan genin berdatangan dan menyiapkan senjata masing masing, seperti kunai, shuriken, kayu, dan lainnya. Naruto yang melihat semua ini hanya bisa pasrah sambil menutup matanya, sementara para warga mulai menghajarnya. Padahal ini adalah kali pertama Naruto memunculkan batang hidungnya stelah menghilang selama dua tahun, saat itupun dia sering dijadikan bulan bulanan warga, dan setelah menghilang selama dua tahun menghilang dan kembali dengan harapan para warga tidak lagi membencinya tapi apa daya sebuah harapan tinggalah harapan karna mungkin satelah hari ini dia hanya akan tinggal sebuah nama. Setidaknya itulah yang saat ini terukir diwajahnya, TAPI

 _Poof!_

 _Duuaar!_

Tapi, betapa terkejutnya mereka disaat mereka semua menyerang Naruto tubuh Naruto langsung berubah jadi asap yang menandakan kalau dia hanyalah sebuah bunshin, lalu setelah itu terjadi sebuah ledakan besar yang ternyata berasal dari tubuh bunshin Naruto yang didalam bajunya ada sedikitnya 20 lembar kertas peledak, karna dekatnya jarak mereka dan banyaknya kertas peledak yang ada di bunshin Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkena efek ledakan, bahkan para pejalan kaki yang tidak tau apapun juga ikut menjadi korban.

Insiden ini bahkan sampai menewaskan beberapa genin, chunin, dan hampir seluruh warga biasa yang ada disekitar tempat kejadian. Dan semenjak hari itu tidak ada satupun warga yang berani menyakiti Naruto. Karna setiap kali dia diserang pasti akan hancur menjadi asap dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar, itulah yang dipikirkan warga.

"ha, haha, haha hah haha haha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, matilah kalian semua mahluk tidak berguna,Haha hahahaha!" setelah ledakan itu terjadi didalam hutan kematian ada seorang anak bersurai kuning yang tertawa dengan nada gila, mata yang seperti ingin meneteskan air mata dan senyum yang sangat lebar, yang jika dibuat lebih lebar lagi maka akan merobek wajah yang dihiasinya, ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto dalang dari pembunuhan masal ini saat ini sedang tertawa dengan girangnya

Sebenarnya semua ini dikarenakan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Pada suatu siang disebuah tempat dipinggiran sungai terlihatlah seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang berusia 3 tahun sedang dihajar oleh anak anak lainnya. Karna kalah jumlah dan tenaga membuat anak ini hanya bisa diam saja menerima nasib buruknya sambil merutuki takdirnya sendiri.

"rasakan ini anak monster!"

"kata ibu karna kau ayah jadi meninggalkan kami"

"kakak bilang kau yang membunuhkakekjadi kau harus mati!"

dan beberapa perkataan menyakitkan hati lainnya, sementara Naruto hanya diam saja. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya anak anak yang memukuli Naruto pergi meninggalkannya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Sambil mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang tersisa dalam dirinya untuk bangkit dia berteriak "AAAKHKAAKHHHKAAA!". Setelah itu dia langsung kehilangan keadaran.

Disaat dia masih tergeletak di pinggiran sungai, ada seorang anbu bertopeng gagak yang melihatnya langsung membawanya kerumah sakit dan melaporkannya pada Hokage ke 3,

"lapor hokage sama!, saat ini Naruto sedang berada dirumah sakit dengan luka yang cukup parah, mungkin karna ulah para waraga" lapor anbu bertopeng gagak pada Hokage sambil membungkuk

"APA, cepat antar aku ketempatnya!"kata sang hokage dengan sediki nada emosi

sehingga membuat sang Hokage langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Naruto.

Setelah melihat keadaan Naruto yang penuh luka lebam langsung membuatnya sedih dan marah. Sedih karna tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada mendiang Hokage ke 4 untuk melindungi Naruto, dan marah karna warga desa yang memperlakukan Naruto seperti sampah.

Setelah menunggu sampai malam sang Hokage memutuskan untuk kembali kekantornya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan menyuruh dua anbunya untuk berjaga didepan pintu kamar Naruto.

Keosokan paginya disaat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai membuka matanya betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sebuah papan transparan berwarna biru dengan tulisan didalamnya

 **Kau mendapatkan tidur dan perawatan yang cukup. HP dan MP telah kembali penuh**

'NARUTO POV'

adudududuh hari ini adalah hari yang sangat sial bagiku

tuliisan ini, tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu familiar ya? padahal seingatku baru pertamakali hal ini terjadi padaku

haaaaah sebaiknya ku hilangkan saja dulu tulissan ini

'NARUTO POV END'

Setelah memikirkannya Naruto langsung menutup pemberitahuan dengan menekan tombol X di bagian kanan atas layar sambil menghebuskan nafasnya

'menu' batin Naruto

lalu setelah itu munculah papan biru transparan dengan tulisan tulisan yang berjejer seperti tadi

 **OPTION**

 **HELP**

 **MISSION**

 **STATUS**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **INVENTORY**

 **PARTY**

 **GUILD**

 **FRIEND**

'hm, ternyata benar apa yang ada di dalam ingatanku'

'kalau begitu, status!'

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto LV.2**

 **Class:(...)**

 **Tittle: JINCHURIKI KYUBI**

 **Affinity: Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Thunder**

 **HP: 35**

 **MP:65**

 **STR: 5 VIT: 9 DEX: 9**

 **INT: 13 WIS: 4 LUK: 2**

 **POINTS: 10**

 **MONEY: 847 RYO**

'jadi begitu ya?, ternyata semua yang ada di ingatanku adalah benar, ingatan tentang semua kekuatan ini.'

'dan kalau ingatanku benar lagi maka nama kekuatanku ku ini adalah kuuhaku(...), sesuai dengan namanya kekuatan ini adalah termasuk kekuatan yang tabu karna bisa membuat seorang manusia biasa bahkan bisa melebihi dewa itu sendiri.' Saat ini Naruto masih berfikir sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya dan pandangannya menghadap kejendela

'tapi untuk bisa sampai sejauh itu juga dibutuhkan banyak usaha dan kerja keras. Dan mari kita lihat apa tugasku kali ini. Menu!'

 **OPTION**

 **HELP**

 **MISSION**

 **STATUS**

 **EQUIPMENT**

 **INVENTORY**

 **PARTY**

 **GUILD**

 **FRIEND**

lalu Naruto pun mulai memainkan jari jemarinya sambil mengadap jendela. Setelah itu diapun mulai menggoyang goyangkan jari kecilnya di udara.

'hm, coba aku lihat menu mission, '

 **GRAND MISSION FROM RED WITCH**

 **[Kalahkan Madara Uchiha pada perang dunia shinobi ke 4, tiga belas tahun yang akan datang untuk mencegah bangkitnya Kaguya Ootsutsuki]**

 **[Reward: 500%EXP+100LV+SPECIAL SKILL]**

 **STORY MISSION**

 **[Berlatih Untuk Jadi Kuat agar diakui semua warga Konoha atau diangkat menjadi hokage di Konoha]**

 **[Reward: 999999EXP+10LV]**

 **SIDE MISSION**

 **[Balaskan dendammu pada sebagian warga Konoha dengan menyiksa mereka sebelum membunuh mereka]**

 **[Reward:10000EXP+SPECIAL ITEM]**

'haaah sudah kuduga, ternyata tugas yang kudapat memang sebanding dengan dengan kekuatan yang kuterima.'

'tapi kalau semua ingatanku tentang kemampuan ini benar maka aku bisa mempelajari suatu jutsu atau yang disebut skill disini semudah membalikan telapak tangan selama aku punya gulungan atau bukunya hmm, menarik tapi disisi lain aku juga harus berhadapan dengan sang legenda Uchiha Madara. Dan seingatku yang memberikan kekuatan ini padaku bukanlah dewa atau semacamnya tapi seorang pria berambut merah yang memiliki juluankan berupa _akai no majo_ (Red witch), dan juga, itu berarti aku harus terus menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa mengalahkan Madara yang kemungkinan besar setelah kebangkitannya nanti akan jadi jauh lebih kuat'. Saat ini Naruto tengah memasang pose berpikir dan tanpa sadar dia mulai menyeringai di akhir pemikirannya.

 ** _clink!_**

lalu setelah memikirkan tentang kemampuannya tiba tiba saja dihadapan Naruto ada layar biru lagi yang tiba tiba muncul bertuliskan

 **Sebuah Skill Telah Tercipta Karna Adanya Suatu Kegiatan Khusus**

 **Karna Usaha Yang Kau Lakukan Untuk Mencari Tahu Keadaan Saat Ini Telah Menciptakan Sebuah Skill Baru**

 **Skill Baru [Observe] Telah Tercipta**

Setelah melihat notivikasi ini Naruto langsung tersenyum puas dan segera menutup layar notivikasinya

 _kriiiet_

belum lama ia menghilangkan notifikasi didepannya tiba tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka tan menampakkan sosok hokage ke tiga beserta kedua anbunya.

"Naruto apa kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Hokage dengan wajah khawatir

"ya kakek aku tidak apa apa, lihat semua luka lukaku sudah sembuh!" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan topeng cerianya

"huufh, syukurlah kalau begitu, oh ya Naruto apa setelah hari ini kau ingin aku menugaskan anbu untuk menjagamu?" kali ini Hokage mulai menunjukan wajah tegasnya

"eh, aku rasa tidak usah kek aku tidak ingin merepotkan kakek dan para anbu, jadi aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri"kata Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum lima jari palsunya "hmm baiklah jika memang itu maumu Naruto" jawab Hokage sambil memegangi dagunya "tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin kakek Hokage memberikanku izin khusus untuk masuk ke perpustakaan desa, karna sebelumnya orang orang desa tidak mengijinkanku masuk kesana".

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita langsung ke kantorku dan aku akan langsung memberikanya padamu setelah kita sampai disana "

"ha'i" hanya itulah jawaban Naruto dengan wajah ceria yang dibuat buat

 **skip**

 **Perpustakaan Konoha**

disini Naruto sedangmelihat lihat buku yang bisa memberikannya skill baru

 ** _clink!_**

setelah itu muncul notifikasi baru lagi saat dia berhenti tepat disebuah rak buku

 ** _Kamu Menemukan Sebuah Skill Baru Apakah Kamu Mau Mampelajarinya?_**

 ** _YA TIDAK_**

Setelah meastikan tidak ada siapapun lagi dibelakangnya Naruto langsung menekan tombol _ya_ dan setelah itu buku yang ada dihadapannya langsung menghilang dan semua pengetahuan didalam buku itu langsung masuk kedalam kepalanya

 **Selamat Kamu Telah Mempelajari Sebuah Skill Baru**

 **[Bunshin]**

 **sebuah kemampuan untuk menciptakan ilusi diri sendiri dari chakra yang terbagi dalam beberapa jenis**

 **semakin tinggi level semakin banyak jenis [bunshin] yang bisa dibuat**

 **jenis [bunshin] yang bisa dibuat saat ini**

 **[Chakra Bhunshin]**

Setelah Itupun Naruto langsung melanjutkan pencariannya sampai perpustakaan ditutup, dan dia sudah mendapatkan lumayan banyak skill hari ini dan jika ditambah dengan skill lamanya adalah

[clone mastery][yin&yang mastery][throwing mastery][kawarimin][henge][chakra mastery][hand to hand battle mastery][observe][knife mastery][medical mastery][fiction body][Avenger mind MAX][dash][sprint][sword mastery][one by one battle mastery][genjutsu mastery][critical][backstab][bash][katon mastery][suiton mastery][fuuton mastery][doton mastery][raiton mastery]

[fiction body] membuat tubuh pemilik jadi seperti karakter fiksi, yaitu meskipun bagian tubuh terluka, terkena racun, atau bahkan terpotong sekalipun tidak akan memberikan rasa sakit pada si pengguna

[Avenger mind MAX] membuat pemilik skill ini jadi lebih kuat setiap kali memikirkan atau melakukan hal jahat, pemilik skill ini cenderung memiliki gengsi yang tinggi dan sangat pendendam, efek skill ini akan hilang jika pengguna melupakan pemikiran jahatnya atau orang orang sudah melupakan perbuatan jahatnya(bonus buff all status 2,5% setiap 1 orang atau 1 menit memikirkan hal yang jahat )

Setelah melenyapkan 22 buku perpustakaan Narutopun langsung bergegas pergi kehutan kematian dengan tujuan untuk levelling, ini Naruto lakukan untuk menjadi semakin kuat.

Setelah hari itu Naruto sering menghabiskan hari harinya dihutan kematian untuk melakukan leveling dan juga farming dengan berburu monster ataupun memukuli murid murid akademi yang lebih tua darinya.

 **Skip 2 minggu kemudian**

 **Konoha 07.27**

kini terlihatlah Naruto dengan memakai kaos putih dengan jaket berhoodie warna kuning panjang sampai sepaha Naruto yang dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan dalamannya berupa kaos hitam dengan celana kulit berwarna hitam pekat, sepatu ninja berwarna biru dan gulungan perban yang menutupi pergelangan kedua tangannya sedang melakukan berjalan jalan pagi untuk mencari anak anak murid akademi untuk dihajarnya dengan tujuan leveling,ini karna jika mengalahkan mereka maka poin ExP yang didapat Naruto sebanding dengan mengalahkan seekor beruang hutan berukuran sedang, atau ular phiton sepanjang 2 meter.

"Hoi!, anak monster rupanya kau ada didini ya akan kami balas perbuatanmu pada adik kami tempo hari" tiba tiba saja jalan didepan Naruto sudah dihadang oleh 4 orang genin yang baru beberapa minggu lulus dari akademi.

"hmm, Rimura Arata , Kenjuro Satoshi , Inuzuka Inumaru , dan Yagami Ren." gumam Naruto sambil melihat status mereka dengan menggunakan skill [inspection] yaitu hasil evolusi dari skill [observe] yang sudah mencapai level 100, dan saat ini dia sedang membaca status mereka

 _Rimura Arata lvl.5, Kenjuro Satoshi lvl.6, Inuzuka Inumaru lvl.6, dan Yagami Ren geninlvl.5, umur 13 tahun, status: teman masa kecil._

 _Mereka berkeling untuk mencari Uzumaki Naruto untuk membalaskan dendam adik mereka karena Naruto mengirim mereka kerumah sakit lima hari yang lalu._

 _Rimura Arata menguasai tehnik...'DAN BLA BLA BLA, terserahlah yang penting aku sudah tahu kemampuan mereka, padahal kemampuanmereka semua masih standar dan tidak melebihi rata rata tapi mereka sudah sombong dengan memamerkan hitai atenya, heh kalau begitu akan keberi mereka pelajaran agar mereka tahu apa akibatnya kalau kau menyombongkan diri dihadapanku'(saat ini level Naruto sudah 17)_

"jadi, ada urusan apa kalian kemari" yanya Naruto sedikit berbasabasi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari layar didepannya dan menunjukan tatapan bosannya

"jangan pura pura lupa, kau!, 5 hari yang lalu kau mengirim adik kami ke rumah sakit, jadi kau harus membayarnya " kata Inumaru sambil menunjuk Naruto

"heeeeeh, ternyata adik adik kalian semua memang tidak berguna ya? sudahlah kalah dengan anak umur tiga tahun dan sekarang malah mengadu pada kakaknya, sungguh bodoh kalian mau diperdaya adik kalian yang lemah itu" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum merendahkan

"APA KATAMU?!" sambung mereka serentak, lalu setelah itu mereka semua langsung melesat dan mengepung Naruto dari empat arah, lalu melemparkan kunai dan shuriken kearah Naruto

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _tring_

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _tring_

tapi dihindari Naruto dengan sangat mudahnya dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya dan memutar tubuhnya yang menyebabkan beberapa kunai dan shuriken saling bertabrakan dan membuat sedikit percikan api.

 _poof_

 _bruk_

 _brak_

 _buaght_

setelah menghintari semua kunai dan shuriken yang dilempar kearahnya Naruto langsung melompat tinggi keatas lalu melempar 3 butir bom asap, desertai dengan membuat segel tangan yang aneh, tapi begitu dia menyelesaikannya tidak terjadi apapun. setelah sampai ditanah Naruto lalu berlari kearah Inumaru lalu memukul wajahnya dengan tinju yang sudah dialiri chakra dan membuatnya terdorong kebelakang sejauh 2 meter karna dia berhasil menangkis dengan menyilangkan tangannya, lalu Naruto pun berlari kearahnya dan menyikut hidungnya sehingga membuatnya meneteskan darah karna pukulan Naruto, dan diakhiri dengan pukulan uppercut sehingga membuatnya terlempar keudara dan menjatuhkannya dengan mulut berlumuran darah dan dua gigi yang sudah tanggal

 _drap_

 _drap_

 _bukh_

 _buag_

 _brak_

 _buakh_

setelah itu Naruto langsung melesat kearah Arata lalu menendang perutnya hingga dia terpelanting kebelakang, lalu saat dia mencoba untuk bangkit Naruto sudah duduk diatas tubuhnya lalu lalu menarik kerah bajunya dengan tangan kiri dan memukuli wajahnya dengan tinju kanannya yang masih dialiri chakra, "HA,HAHAHA, HAHAH, HAHAHAHA!"dan Naruto terus saja memukuli wajahnya dengan tawa psikopatnya dan ekpresi gilanya yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan, sehingga membuat dua teman Arata yang mendengarnya mencoba menolongnya tapi mereka tidak bisa karna pandangan mereka masih tertutup oleh asap.

Setelah dua menit asap yang menutupi daerah sekitarpun hilang dan kini terlihatlah Inumaru terbaring di tanah dengan posisi tengkurap dan keadaan wajah babak belur yaitu hidung dan mulut mengeluarkan darah, dan Naruto kini dengan salah satu kakinya menginjak wajah Arata dengan keadaan yang sangat sulit dijelaskan, yang pasti disekitar tempat kepalanya tergeletak dibasahi oleh darah yang sudah mulai kering, dan beberapa benda putih yang sepertinya adalah giginya dan Naruto saat ini sedang sibuk memandangi kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah dangan senyum senang terpampang diwajahnya.

"KUSO!, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA BERDUA?" tanya Satoshi sambil berteriak pada Naruto, sementara Ren masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapnnya, dua orang genin dihajar habis habisan hanya oleh seorang anak berusia 3 tahun, dan semua itu dia lakukan dengan tangan kosong.

Setelah mendengar suara Satoshi Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya pada mereka berdua, lalu Naruto langsung meletakkan salah satu tangannya kebelakang pinggangnya karna ingin mengambil sesuatu dari inventory tanpa diketahui kedua lawannya

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _syut_

 _syut_

belum sampai semenit Naruto menaruh tangan dibelakang penggangnya, dia langsung melempar 4 jarum beracun dan langsung mengenai telapak kaki kedua genin yang masih berdiri sehingga membuat mereka jatuh berlutut, setelah itu Naruto langsung berjalan kearah mereka dengan memegang batang kayu dengan besar hampir menyamai tubuhnya yang dibawa dengan cara diseret, dia terus berjalan dengan menampilkan senyuman manis yang teramat manis diwajahnya.

 _braak_

 _braak_

 _braak_

 _braak_

"AAAAKHAAAK"setelah sampai dihadapan mereka semua Naruto langsung menghantamkan batang kayu yang dibawanya secara berulang ulang kekepala mereka sehingga mereka semua berteriak kesakitan, "tolo..GAAHAAK""SIAP...GRAAAA""AAM...RAAAA""JA...GHAAAKHGHAA".Dan begitlah seterusnya terdengarlah sura suara mengerihkan itu selama berkali kali, dan alasan tidak ada seorangpun yang datang karna mendengar suara ini adalah genjutsu yang sengaja dipasang Naruto disekitar mereka sesaat setelah dirinya melemparkan bom asap.

"HAHAH, HAHA HA, HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHA, HAHA" sementara dua korbannya berteriak kesakitan Naruto kembali tertawa kegirangan dengan ekspresi gila yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Setelah beberapa kali menghantamkan batang kayu yang dibawanya, kini terlihatlah didepan Naruto tubuhdua orang genin yang bagian kepalany sudah hancur dengan bagian otak yang berantakan, tanah yang berlumuran darah dan disekitar situ terlihatlah cairan dutih berlendir yang keluar dari otaknya. Sementara Narutoyang melihat hal ini hanya menunjukan senyum ramahnya pada semua korbannya. Setelah selesai menghibur diri dan menyelesikan side questnya Narutopun mulai menyiram tempat yang ada disekiarnya lalu menghilangkan dinding ilusinya sambil melihat notifikasi yang masih belum ditutupnya.

Setelah itu diapun langsung melakukan shushin untuk langsung pergi ke hutan kematian untuk berlatih dan juga levelling sambil farming, dan tak lupa Naruto memasukkan semua poinnya untuk intelegence agar menambah daya serang dari semua jutsunya. Dan setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini pulalah Naruto jadi tinggal dihutan kematian selama dua tahun, sementara itu orang tua dari keempat genin yang Naruto hajar kini sedang protes kepada Hokage untuk menghukum Naruto dengan berat karna mendengar dari Inumaru yang melakukan semua ini adalah Naruto tapi tidak ditemukannya bukti bau maupun jejak membuat Hokage tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan selama 2 tahun ini jugalah hokage dan para anbunya kesulitan untuk mencari Naruto, dan setelah 2 bulan mencari tak kunjung embuahkan hasil membuat hokage menghetikan pencariannya dan berharap semoga Naruto baik baik saja

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

kini diatas dahan pohon terlihatlah seorang anak bersurai kuning dengan panjang rambut sepunggung agak berantakan dan salah satu poni menutupi matanya, dan bagian rambut poni yang menutupi matanya berwarna hitam, iris merah ruby, 3 pasang kumis kucing menghiasi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum manis. Ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto pemeran utama kita, saat ini dia sedang memakai kaus hitam berlengan pendek dengan warna kuning yang menghiasi bagian kerahnya juga simbol klan Uzumaki dipunggungnya, celana hijau tua bermotif loreng(celana tentara), sepatu kulit berwarna hitam, sapu tangan hitam dengan motif berbentuk mulut berwarna putih lengkap dengan gigigiginya yang bertaring (topeng kaneki bagian mullut) diikatkan dilehernya, dan jaket kulit hijau berhoodie dengan motif garis hitam dipinggiran sisi dekat kancingnya sedang melingkar manis dipinggang Naruto

NARUTO POV

'hm, hari ini apa yang akan kulakukan ya? hari ini mungkin aku akan menampakan diriku lagi pada kakek hokage,hm baiklah kalau begitu. Lagipula dengan penampilanku yang sekarang nyaris mustahil ada warga yang mengenaliku kecuali orang yang benar benar dekat denganku' batin Naruto, ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto biang keladi dari ledakan yang menewaskan banyak shinobi dan warga sipil diawal cerita, dan saat ini dia sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk hutan kematian dengan santainya sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

'hm, sudah lama aku tidak pilang keapartemenku, entah sudah seperti apa sekarang keadaannya' pikir Naruto sambil melompati pagar pembatas setinnggi 5m smbil tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

'kalau begitu mungkin sekarang aku harus membereskan apartemenku dulu, baru setelah itu aku menemui kakek hokage dan mengejutkannya'setelah memikirkan itu Naruto langsung shushin ke apartemennya.

 **APARTEMEN NARUTO**

kini terlihatlah Naruto sedang memasak kari didapur dan lima orang bunshinnya sedang membereskan rumahnya.

Selang beberapa menitkini terlihatlah Naruto dengan apartemen yang sudah bersih dan saat ini dia sedang menikmati kari buatannya sambil mengotak atik menu statusnya.

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto LV.147**

 **Class:(...)**

 **Tittle: JINCHURIKI KYUBI, MONSTER HUNTER, HERMIT, BERSERKER, THIEF, RAIDER, BUTCHER, WARRIOR, GOOD WARRIOR, GREAT WARRIOR, ASSASSIN, ARCHER, WIZARD, ALCHEMYST DEMIGOD, NATURE ENEMY OF MOSTER, KING OF MONSTER, BALANCE MASTER, SKILL MASTER, SKILL KING, WANTED, PROFFESOR, GENIUS, HEAD HUNTER, COPYNG MASTER**

 **Affinity: Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Thunder**

 **HP: 8316**

 **MP:6867**

 **STR: 504 VIT: 693 DEX: 457**

 **INT: 763 WIS: 742 LUK: 639**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY: 976438 RYO**

'skill'

[bunshin no jutsu][yin&yang mastery][advanced yin&yang mastery][expert yin&yang mastery][throwing mastery][advanced throwing mastery][expert throwing mastery][bomb mastery][anvanced bomb mastery][expert bomb mastery][kawarimin][henge][chakra mastery][advanced chakra mastery][expert chakra mastery][hand to hand battle tehniue][advanced hand to hand battle tehniue][expert hand to hand battle tehniue][observe][inspection][analyse][knife mastery][advanced kunai mastery][expert kunai mastery][medical mastery][advanced madical mastery][expert medical mastery][fiction body][Avenger mind MAX][dash][sprint][sword mastery][advanced sword mastery[experted sword mastery][one by one battle mastery][advanced one by one battle mastery][expert one by one battle mastery][genjutsu mastery][advanced genjutsu mastery][expert genjutsu mastery][critical][backstab][bash][katon mastery][advanced katon mastery][expert katon mastery][suiton mastery][advanced suiton mastery][expert suiton mastery][fuuton mastery][advanced fuuton mastery][expert fuuton mastery][doton mastery][adavanced doton mastery][expert doton mastery][raiton mastery][advanced raiton mastery][expert raiton mastery][chemical mastery][advanced chemical mastery][expert chemical mastery][trap mastery][advanced trap mastery][expert trap mastery][archry][advanced archry][expert archry][spear mastery][advanced spear mastery][expert spear mastery ][axe mastery][advanced axe mastery][expert axe mastery][kugutsu mastery][advanced kugutsu mastery][expert kugutsu mastery][mechanic mastery][advanced mechanic mastery][expert mechanic mastery][mokutun mastery][advanced mokutun mastery][expert mokutun mastery][fuin mastery][advanced fuin mastery][expert fuin mastery][sahakuton mastery][advanced sahakuton mastery][expert sahakuton mastery][yoton mastery][advanced yoton mastery][expert yoton mastery][hyoton mastery][advanced hyoton mastery][expert hyoton mastery][ranton mastery][advanced ranton mastery][expert ranton mastery][futton mastery][advanced futton mastery][expert futton mastery][jinton mastery][advanced jinton mastery][expert jintom mastery][bakuton mastery][advanced bakuton mastery][expert bakuton mastery], **etc,etc, etc** **  
**(total lebih dari 1000) skill

setelah pusing sendiri membaca skill listnya Naruto langsung membuka inventory

'inventory'setelah itu munculah list inventory Naruto yang sangat banyak sekali daftar barang yang pernah dimasukannya

 _NARUTO POV END_

 ** _kriiiet_**

setelah itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan dua bilah belati kesayangannya. Setelah menyelesaikan makannya kini terlihatlah Naruto sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu sambil memandangi dan memoles kedua belatinya secara bergantian, kedua belati yang ada di tangan Naruto saat ini berwarna putih dengan bentuk mata pisau yang melebar kesamping dan memiliki bilah berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna hitam ditengahnya dan lingkaran yin&yang, sementara belati yang satunya juga memiliki ciri yang sama dengan yang ada ditangan Naruto cuma bedanya yang satu lagi memiliki corak yang terbalik dengan yang ada ditangan Naruto yaitu hitam dan sedikit warna putih ditengahnya (kalau gak bisa ngebayanginnya cari aja di Google kanshou dan byakuya).

Naruto masih sangat ingat kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan kedua belati ini saat menyelesaikan side quest pertamanya, yaitu dia selesaikan dengan membunuh 2 orag genin, memukuli 1 orang genin hingga wajahnya hancur tak berbentuk lagi, dan sisanya dia biarkan hidup untuk memberitahukan perbuatannya pada orangtua mereka semua agar Naruto bisa mendapatkan efek buff dari buff dari skill yang pertama didapatnya, yaitu [Avenger mind MAX] dan selama beberapa minggu Naruto mendapatkan buff berupa bonus all status sebesar 47,5%, yang artinya ada 19 orang yang mengingat perbuatan jahatnya, tapi setelah itu efek dari buffnya berangsur angsur menghilang hingga akhirnya sampai saat ini masih menyisakan sisa efek buff 30% all status.

'hm, kelihatannya sudah bersih' batin Naruto setelah memoles kedua pedangnya. Pertamakali medapat pedangnya Naruto cukup terkejut karna melihat atribute statusnya juga bonus skill yang didapat jika Naruto manggunakannya dalam pertarungan, dan disini Naruto memanggil belatinya dengan sebutan _balance dagger_ atau belati kaseimbangankarna melihat coraknya.

 **Name: Kanshou**

 **Tittle: TRUE TWIN BLADE FROM GOD'S FANG**

 **Affinity: Dark**

 **Skill: [Memory scanner], [Boomerang Sword], [Soul drain], [Duplicate], [Mana abrorb(Overedge)]**

 **HIT: +313%**

 **CRIT: +45%**

 **HP: INFINITE**

 **WEIGHT:15 (beratnya sekitar 1,5 kg)**

 **QUALITY: IMMORTAL**

 **Name: Byakuya**

 **Tittle: TRUE TWIN BLADE FROM GOD'S FANG**

 **Affinity: Light**

 **Skill: [Memory scanner], [Boomerang Sword], [Live drain], [Duplicate], [Mana absorb(Overedge)]**

 **HIT: +313%**

 **CRIT: +45%**

 **HP: INFINITE**

 **WEIGHT:15 (beratnya sekitar 1,5 kg)**

 **QUALITY: IMMORTAL**

 **KET: kedua senjata ini adalah tiruan dari salah satu senjata hasil kerajinan Akai no majo(red witch) dan merupakan senjata pertama yang berhasil dibuatnya setelah mengetahui kalau didalam tubuhnya memiliki elemen pedang, senjata ini adalah senjata pertama sekaligus senjata kesayangan yang paling sering dipakai oleh sang Akai no majo dan selalu setia menemaninya melewati berbagai pertempuran dan pertarungan**

'Mau dilihat sampai kapanpun meskipun status ini tidak pernah berubah tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti melihat dan memikirkannya, inikah yang namanya cinta?' batin Naruto sambil terus membaca status dua senjata kesayangannya itu

'tentu saja aku jatuh cinta, senjata sebagus ini mana mungkin bisa membuat orang yang mengetahui kemampuannya jadi tidak jatuh cinta, meskipun katanya pedang ini hanyalah tiruan tapi kemampuannya sangat tidak bisa diremehkan'

'berkat skill memory scannerlah aku bisa sampai sejauh ini'

[memory scanner] skill ini sangat berguna karna dengan skill ini aku bisa mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung dari musuh musuhku hanya dengan meradu senjata dengannya, tapi aku akan langsung mendapat semua pengalamannya jika berhasil menusuk tubuhnya dengan kedua belati ini

[soul drain] skill yang membuat tubuhku jadi jadi setebal ini, skill ini akan menghisap status musuh tergantung berapa besr luka yang kuberikan padanya dengan belati ini, dengan begitu dalam setiap pertarungan satu lawan satu aku akan terus menjadi kuat sementra musuhku semakin melemah

[boomerang sword] dan [duplicate], membuatku bisa menyerang musuh dari jarak jauh menggunakan kedua belati ini [boomerang sword] membuat kedua belati ini setiap kali dilempar akank kembali ketanganku tapi aku selalu menggunakan duplikatnya(yang hanya memiliki setengah dari statu aslinya) jika ingin menggunakan skill ini karna aku terlalu sayang untuk melepaskan kedua senjata asli ini dari tanganku

[mana absorb (overedge)] yaitu membuat kedua belati ini bisa menghisap chakra lawan seperti samehada milik Kisame, tapi pedang ini tidak akan membagi chakra yang dihisapnya dan menyimpannya sendiri, dan jika sudah sampai pada batas overedge yang ditandai dengan pedang yang membesar, dan tumbuhnya duri duri runcing dari bilahnya sehingga membuatnya sekilas terlihat seperti samehada, dan jika pangkalnya sudah mulai bercahaya maka itu adalah pertanda kalau dia akan meledak dalam 2 menit

'hm dengan kemampuan yang sebagus ini tidak heran kalau si penyihir merah itu menjadikan ini sebagai senjata kesayangannya'. Sambil memikirkannya Naruto langsung menggantung kedua belatinya dibelakang pinggang, dan mulai berjalan keluar dri apartemennya menuju gedung hokage.

Selama diperjalanan Naruto selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para warga desa, karna menurut mereka Naruto adalah orang baru yang datang ke Konoha, ditambah senyuman ramah yang selalu terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya membuat semua anak gadis seusianya jadi memerah wajahnya karna melihat senyuman Naruto.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit kini sampailah Naruto di gedung hokage

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _tok_

"masuk!" kata orang dari dalam setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu, dan ternyata orang itu adalah sandaime hokage. Setelah itu masuklah Naruto yang membuat sandaime bertanya tanya apa sebenarnya tujuan Naruto kemari karna dia masih belum bisa mengenali Naruto

"selamat siang hokage sama!" kata Naruto pelan dengan nada ramah sambil mempertahan senyumannya

"aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau orang baru di Konoha?" tanya hokage sambilmelirik Naruto

"ah, tidak aku bukan orang baru tapi orang lama yang kembali kekampung halamannya " kata Naruto lalu menunjukan senyum lima jarinya pada hokage diakhir kalimatnya"ini akuNaruto kakek hokage" lanjut Naruto setelah tersenyum

"Naruto, kaukah itu?" tanya hokage sambil melebarkan matanya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto, lalu setelah mengetahui kalau Naruto masih hidup hokage langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Naruto

"tidak kusangka setelh dua tahun menghilang akhirnya kau kembali Naruto kakek sangat merindukanmu, kemana saja kau pergi selama ini?"tanya hokage yang masih memeluk Naruto

"yaaaaah, kalau itu panjang ceritanya kakek, dan sekarang aku sudah tahu kedua orangtuaku dan kenapa warga desa membenciku" jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan sang hokage.

"kalau begito tolong maafkan kakek ya Naruto tadinyakakekingin mengatakan ini padamu tapi kakek masih mencari waktu yang tepat" kata kakek Hokage sambil merasa sedih karna kebenaran yang selalu disembunyikannya sudah terbongkar

sementara itu diwaktu yang sama ditempat yang lain

 **HUTAN PERBATASAN NEGARA API**

"haduuuh, dari mana saja sih kau ini Rin aku sudah lelah menunggumu" kata seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 15 tahun dengan rambut hitam disisir rapi kebelakang dengan satu poni panjang dibiarkan menggantung(gaya rambutnya Aizen dari bleach) jaket hitam berhoodie dengan bulu putih yang menghiasi bagian pinggirannya, celan hitam, sarung tangan hitam, dan topeng musang yang menutupi wajahnya, dan saat ini menampakkan sharingan 3 tomoe dimatanya. terlihat sedang bicara dengan seseorang.

"tehehehehehe, maaf kakak aku tadi enemukan seekor kelinci yang imut" jawab sorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sepinggang dengan sharingan3 tomoe dimatanya berusia 13 tahun sambil memeluk seekor kelinci berbulu putih, dengan memakai jaket merah yang dibiarkan terbuaka dan menampakan dalamannya berupa kaos berwarna hitam dan ukuran dada yang terbilang cukup besar untuk anak anak seusianya, rok merah selutut, kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam dan topeng kelnci yang ditempelkan di samping wajahnya(mukanya kayak Akame cuma badannya lebih pendek dari Akame).

Saat ini mereka sedang berbincang dan sesekali si adik tertawa mendengar cerita sang kakak. Setelah selesai bicara si anak perempuan itupun langsung melepaskan kelinci yang tadi dipeluknya dan memakai kembali topengnya, sementara si kakak sudah lebih dulu melakukan shushin dan pergi dari dari sana tanpa diketahui adiknya.

"eh, AAAAAKH jahaaaat, kenapa kakak selalu saja meninggalkanku?" teriak sang adik dengan nada yang sedikit kekanak kanakan setelah menyadari kalau kakaknya meninggalkannyadan mulai marah marah gak jelas entah dengan siapa

setelah selesai dari marah marah tak jelas sang adik pun pergi kearah yang berbeda dengan sang kakak yang menuju Otogakure. Dan mereka berdua mereka berdua adalah Uchiha shinkaku nama sang kakak dan Uchiha Rinkaku nama sang adik, mereka berdua adalah Uchiha bersaudara yang tidak diketahui orang tua dan asal musalnya, siapakah sebenarnya mereka dan apa tujuan mereka selama ini? tidak ada yang tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu dulu, sekarang, kini, dan nanti

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai semuanya kembali bersama saya Alter Emiya Shirou membawakan fic kedua saya, sebenarnya cerita ini udah lama saya tulis cuma baru kepikkiran sekarang buat dijadikan fic, seteah membaca fic dari New player vs The gamer karangan Aokishi jadi kalau masih ada yang penasaran sama sistem dalam fic ini baca aja ficnya Aokishi, karna sistemnya sama hanya jalan cerita dan latarnya saja yang berbeda, dan satu hal lagi kalau kalian sudah membaca fic SHINOBY CHRONICLE: RISE OF THE FACELESS ACTOR maka saya punya pengumuman yaitu selama sebulan ini tidak akan ada fic yang diupdate.

Tapi sebelum mengakhiri semuanya, saya punya kuis untuk para pembaca sekalian, menurut kalian siapakah nama asli dari akai no majo yang memberikan Naruto kekuatan? tulis di kolom review.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishinamoto

genre: action, adventure, fantasy, sci-fi

Chapter 2: Rise Of The Sins

SUMMARY: Kisah tentang sang pembawa cahaya yang telah berpaling dari cahaya , mampukah dia mengembalikan cahaya dalam dirinya, atau justru dia akan selamanya terjerumus dalam jurang kegelapan. 'Entahlah siapa yang tahu?'

Warning: typo, gore(maybe), dll author masih pemula, dan yang tidak suka dengan tulisan yg banyak typonya disarankan untuk menekan tombol back

 **(Note: Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic New player vs The gamer karangan Aokishi jadi kalau kalian bingung dengan mekanisme cerita di fic ini kalian bisa baca sendiri ficnya Aokishi, dan kalau soal izin ane sudah PM tapi masih belum dapat jawaban)**

 **Last In (BLANK)**

"masuk!" kata orang dari dalam setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu, dan ternyata orang itu adalah sandaime hokage. Setelah itu masuklah Naruto yang membuat sandaime bertanya tanya apa sebenarnya tujuan Naruto kemari karna dia masih belum bisa mengenali Naruto

"selamat siang hokage sama!" kata Naruto pelan dengan nada ramah sambil mempertahankan senyumannya

"aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau orang baru di Konoha?" tanya hokage sambil melirik Naruto

"ah, tidak aku bukan orang baru tapi orang lama yang kembali kekampung halamannya " kata Naruto lalu menunjukan senyum lima jarinya pada hokage diakhir kalimatnya"ini aku, Naruto kakek hokage" lanjut Naruto setelah tersenyum

"Naruto, kaukah itu?" tanya hokage sambil melebarkan matanya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto, lalu setelah mengetahui kalau Naruto masih hidup hokage langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Naruto

"tidak kusangka setelah dua tahun menghilang akhirnya kau kembali Naruto kakek sangat merindukanmu, kemana saja kau pergi selama ini?"tanya hokage yang masih memeluk Naruto

"yaaaaah, kalau itu panjang ceritanya kakek, dan sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa kedua orang tuaku dan kenapa warga desa membenciku" jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan sang hokage.

"kalau begito tolong maafkan kakek ya Naruto tadinya kakek ingin mengatakan ini padamu tapi kakek masih mencari waktu yang tepat" kata kakek Hokage sambil merasa sedih karna kebenaran yang selalu disembunyikannya sudah terbongkar

sementara itu diwaktu yang sama ditempat yang berbeda

 **HUTAN PERBATASAN NEGARA API**

"haduuuh, dari mana saja sih kau ini Rin aku sudah lelah menunggumu" kata seorang lelaki berusia sekitar 15 tahun dengan rambut hitam disisir rapi kebelakang dengan satu poni panjang dibiarkan menggantung(gaya rambutnya Aizen dari bleach) jaket hitam berhoodie dengan bulu putih yang menghiasi bagian pinggirannya, celan hitam, sarung tangan hitam, dan topeng musang yang menutupi wajahnya, dan saat ini menampakkan sharingan 3 tomoe dimatanya. terlihat sedang bicara dengan seseorang.

"tehehehehehe, maaf kakak aku tadi menemukan seekor kelinci yang imut" jawab sorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sepinggang dengan sharingan3 tomoe dimatanya berusia 13 tahun sambil memeluk seekor kelinci berbulu putih, dengan memakai jaket merah yang dibiarkan terbuaka dan menampakan dalamannya berupa kaos berwarna hitam dan ukuran dada yang terbilang cukup besar untuk anak anak seusianya, rok merah selutut, kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam dan topeng kelnci yang ditempelkan di samping wajahnya(mukanya kayak Akame cuma badannya lebih pendek dari Akame).

Saat ini mereka sedang berbincang dan sesekali si adik tertawa mendengar cerita sang kakak. Setelah selesai bicara si anak perempuan itupun langsung melepaskan kelinci yang tadi dipeluknya dan memakai kembali topengnya, sementara si kakak sudah lebih dulu melakukan shushin dan pergi dari dari sana tanpa diketahui adiknya.

"eh, AAAAAKH jahaaaat, kenapa kakak selalu saja meninggalkanku?" teriak sang adik dengan nada yang sedikit kekanak kanakan setelah menyadari kalau kakaknya meninggalkannya dan mulai marah marah gak jelas entah dengan siapa

setelah selesai dari marah marah tak jelas sang adik pun pergi kearah yang berbeda dengan sang kakak yang menuju Otogakure. Dan mereka berdua mereka berdua adalah Uchiha shinkaku nama sang kakak dan Uchiha Rinkaku nama sang adik, mereka berdua adalah Uchiha bersaudara yang tidak diketahui orang tua dan asal musalnya, siapakah sebenarnya mereka dan apa tujuan mereka selama ini? tidak ada yang tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu dulu, sekarang, kini, dan nanti

 **CHAP.2**

 **SKIP TIME 2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

 **KONOHA 09.12**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto LV.163**

 **Class:(...)**

 **Tittle: JINCHURIKI KYUBI, MONSTER HUNTER, HERMIT, BERSERKER, THIEF, RAIDER, BUTCHER, WARRIOR, ASSASSIN, ARCHER, WIZARD, ALCHEMYST, DEMIGOD, NATURE ENEMY OF MOSTER, KING OF MONSTER, BALANCE MASTER, SKILL MASTER, SKILL KING, WANTED, PROFFESOR, GENIUS, HEAD HUNTER, COPYNG MASTER, BEAST MASTER, DUNGEON'S GUARDIAN**

 **Affinity: Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Thunder**

 **HP: 127515 regen: 17%per-menit**

 **MP: 130478 regen: 21%, jper-menit**

 **STR: 1391 VIT: 1075 DEX: 951**

 **INT: 2064 WIS: 1905 LUK: 1004**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY: 129700438 RYO**

 **Keterangan tittle**

 **JINCHURIKI KYUBI: segel bijuu berekor sembilan dalam dirimu, menambah poin regenerasi sebanyak 250% setiap menit, mendapat skill [bijuu's wrath MAX]**

 **[bijuu's wrath MAX]yaitu skill yang memberikan bonus all status sebanyak: 300%, 600%, 900%, 1200%, 1500%, 1800%, 2100%, 2400%, 5000% dan skill ini mengurangi hp sebanyak 1%, 2%, 4%, 8%, 16%, 32%, 64%, 128%, 256%per-menit(bonus minus regeneration dihitung dari regenerasi hp/menit dan akan bertambah dihitung dari jumlah ekor yang dikeluarkan)**

 **MONSTER HUNTER: bunuh 500 monster,menambah bonus STR, AGI, DEX, LUK sebanyak 70%**

 **HERMIT: berdiam diri dialam bebas selama 3 jam, menambah VIT, LUK, WIS sebanyak 45%**

 **BERSERKER: mengamuk selama 1jam dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya, menambah VIT, STR, DEX sebanyak 45% dan memberikan skill[bloody berserk MAX][bloodlust MAX]**

 **[bloody berserk MAX] setelah pengguna terluka skill ini akan aktif dan memberikan bonus demage:15%, attack speed: 10%, defense 5% setiap 1% HP yang berkurang dan akan terus bertambah setiap poin HPnya berkurang  
**

 **[bloodlust MAX] setelah pengguna terkena efek skill [bloody berserk MAX] maka akan menambah efek skill tergantung seberapa banyak jumalah mahluk hidup dalam area pengelihatan berupa unit teman, musuh, hewan, dan tumbuhan. Tambahan efek setiap 1 unit: damage: 2%, attack speed 5%, defense 7%**

 **WARRIOR: bertarung menggunakan pedang selama 1 tahun, menambah demage, attack speed 35%**

 **ARCHER: bertarung menggunakan busur panah selama 1 tahun, menambah demage: 25%, attack speed: 15%, accuracy: 55%, crittical: 50%**

 **WIZARD: bertarung menggunakan sihir selama 1 tahun, menambah INT, WIS, LUK 75%**

 **DEMIGOD: berhasil mencapai level 100, mendapatkan tambahan all status:100%**

 **NATURE ENEMY OF MONSTER: bunuh 500 monster, memberikan tambahan demage: 250% jika mengenai target monster**

 **KING OF MONSTER: bunuh 1000 monster, memberikan tambahan damage 500% jika mengenai target monster**

 **BALANCE MASTER: berhasil menguasai elemen yin &yang, memberikan tambahan mana regen, stamina regen: 500% dan HP regen: 250%**

 **SKILL MASTER: menguasai 100 skill, memberikan tambahan skill EXP: 50%**

 **SKILL KING: menguasai 1000 skill, memberikan tambahan skill EXP: 250%**

 **WANTED: menjadi orang paling dicari di suatu daerah selama 1 bulan, memberikan tambahan LUK: 25%**

 **PROFFESOR: berhasil mengumpulakan 100 poin INT, memberikan bonus demage: 300% pada serangan tipe sihir**

 **GENIUS: berhasil mengumpulkan 50 poin INT, memberikan bomus demage: 100% pada serangan tipe sihir**

 **HEAD HUNTER: berhasil memisahkan 50 kepala dari tubuhnya, memberikan bonus skill [fatality MAX]**

 **[fatality MAX]: menyerang musuh dibagian paling sensitifnya, bonus 300% demage, 10% chance instant kill, 25% chance**

 **BUTCHER:berhasil membunuh lawan dengan cara mencabik cabik hingga membuat tubuh lawan terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian, memberikan tambahan skill [rusty knife]**

 **[rusty knife LEV.17] setiap kali senjata yang digunakan oleh pemilik skill ini terkena darah maka akan menambah tingkat katajamannya. Tingkat ketajaman saat ini 51%, setiap naik 1 level akan menambah nominal sebesar 3%**

 **COPYNG MASTER: berhasil meniru gaya bertarung dan kemampuan seseorang, memberikan tambahan 35% WIS, dan bonus skill [copy skill]**

 **[copy skill lev.45] membuat si pemilik bisa mempelajari gerakan atau bahkan skill seseorang hanya dengan melihat, 45% chance skill terpicu**

 **BEAST MASTER: berhasil menjinakkan 10 jenis hewan yang berbeda, memberikan tambahan LUK, WIS :25%**

 **DUNGEON'S GUARDIAN: tinggal dalam sebuah dungeon selama 1 blan dan tak pernah keluar, memberikan bonus skill [adaptation MAX]**

 **[adaptation MAX] membuat pemilik dapat beradaptasi dari segala macam keadaan alam dan buff merugikan milik musuh**

 **ALCHEMIST: berhasil mencampurkan atau menciptakan 100 potion, memberikan tambahan berupa 175% LUK**

 _ **criiing**_

saat ini Naruto berada di akademi sedang melihat lihat statusnya, dan dari luar kini terlihatlah kalau Naruto sedang melihat kejendela sambil memainkan jemari kecilnya. Sehingga Iruka yang melihat ini langsung menyuruh Naruto mengerjakan soal di papan tulis

"Naruto, sensei ingin kau mengerjakan soal ini" panggil Iruka sambil menunjuk soal di papan tulis yang terlihat sangat sulit bagi sebagian besar teman Naruto, bahkan Sasuke yang melihatnya ragu bisa menjawabnya

setelah mendengar panggilan Iruka Naruto langsung maju dengan santai dan senyum menawan di wajahnya setelah menutup layar statusnya.

"sudah sensei"tidak lama setelah mengerjakan soal kini Naruto sudah selesai dan membuat Iruka bingung karna jawabannya benar.

"hm, baiklah Naruto kau boleh duduk" kata Iruka menyuruh Naruto duduk

"hm"sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya di pojok kelas sambil mempertahankan senyumannya

"kyaa, Naruto sama keren!"

"iya, kau benar dia juga pintar, bahkan soal sesulit itupun bisa dia jawab dengan mudah"

"iya, semoga saja dia mau jadi pacarku"

"DIAAAAAM!"

dan itulah bisik bisik dari para fansgirlnya Naruto sehingga membuat Iruka harus berteriak untuk menenangkan kelas. Ya fansgirl saat ini Naruto sangat terkenal di akademi bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang menyaingi Sasuke, penyebabnya mudah saja yaitu Naruto sekarang adalah anak yang pendiam dan hanya bicara saat diajak bicara, dia juga pribadi yang ramah karna sering tersenyum dan asik saat diajak bicara tidak seperti Sasuke, selain itu dia juga pintar dan warna rambutnya yang unik pun ikut menjadi poin plus bagi para fans Naruto meskipun mereka sudah sering dimarahi orangtua mereka karna bermain dengan Naruto tapi hanya mereka abaikan saja.

Dan diantara sekian banyak fansgirl Naruto, Hinata adalah yang paling dekat dengan Naruto karna setiap punya waktu luang Naruto selalu melatih Hinata taijutsu, kenjutsu, dan beberapa jutsu klan Hyuga karna mempelajari gulungan Naruto

'NARUTO POV'

'haaaaaah hari ini semakin membosankan saja, mungkin harusnya aku mengirim bunshinku saja ' batin Naruto sambil mengecek Inventory. Selama dua tahu ini Naruto selau melakukan hunting di dungeon buatannya selama 24 jam sehari, biasanya saat dia tidak bisa datang dia akan mengirim bunshinnya, tapi meskipun begitu selama 2 tahun ini dia hanya naik sekitar 20 level karna memang levelnya yang sudah terlalu tinggi karna setiap harinya dia selalu bersama 20 bunshin selalu melakukan hunting di dungeon dan dungeonnya pun juga yang hanya berisikan monster level 100 keatas. Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk dibangkunya dengan senyum manis di wajah dan tatapan yang menuju luar jendela. Saat ini Naruto memakai kaos putih ditutupi jaket hitam dihiasi dengan bulu putih dibagian pinggirnya, calana hitam panjang sampai mata kaki dan sepatu ninja yang menutupi sampai mata kaki, dan saat ini rambutnya digerai panjang hingga sepunggung dengan poni bagian kanan yang menutupi bagian matanya, dan jangan lupakan warna hitam yang membalut poni bagian kanannya sampai bagian belakang rambutnya

'hm, dasar orang orang bodoh padahal senyum yang dari tadi aku tunjukan hanyalah senyum mengejek' batin Naruto sambil terus memainkan kemampuannya.

'NARUTO POV END'

 **SKIP TIME**

 **KONOHA 21.00**

 _"ranton: kuro pansha"_

 _bziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_

saat ini dihutan kematian terlihatlah Naruto dengan memakai jubah berwarna kuning keemasan dengan armor kuning bergaris biru(kalau susah ngebayanginnya cari aja armornya Gilgamesh di Google), Kanshou dan Byakuya diletakkan disamping pinggang dan dipunggungnya terikat sebuah jangkar dengan ukuran yang melebihi ukuran pemiliknya berwarna hitam pekat yang bagian mata jangkarnya sudah berkarat dan kelihatan sangat kontras dengan zirah yang dipakainya sedang berburu monster didalam dungeon buatannya berupa lautan lepas yang berisikan giant turtle, sea dragon, kelpie, white shark, murlock, naga dan kraken. Dengan membuat 7 kage bunshin Naruto dan bunshinnya kini sudah mulai menyebar dalam radius 1km dan menyerang semua monster dengan tehnik rantonnya menggunakan formasi segi 8 sehingga menghasilkan ledakan yang besar.

 _poooof_

Setelah itu kini terlihatlah lautan yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh monster, kini sudah bersih dalam sekejap dan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas'haaaah entah kenapa miskipun aku tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku semua bonster disini bisa kuatasi hanya dengan 1 serangan, ini benar benar membosankan'

 _clink_

kini terlihatlah dihadapan Naruto notifikasi tentang daftar item yang didapatnya

 **selamat! anda berhasil mendapat**

 **[flame sword][ring of Aquila][mask of madness][kraken skull][ancient trident][mask of vampire][banewolf potion]dan bla bla bla** (total lebih dari 50 item)

 _clink_

setelah Naruto menutup layar notifikasinya kini dia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari lokasi itu lalu menghancurkan dungeon buatannya dan langsung shushin kerumahnya. Setelah itupun dia belepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menaruhnya ke dalam inventory hingga hanya menyisakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya yang kini dihiasi dengan tato fuin yang memiliki berat total 2Ton, dan tidak lama diapun jatuh pingsan setelah melepaskan 200 bunshinnya yang sudah berburu sejak mata hari terbit.

sementara itu disuatu tempat

 **TAKIGAKURE**

"hei, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"tanya seorang anak berusia 17 tahun yang memakai topeng musang yang kelihatannya baru datang dan duduk disebuah bilik meja restoran yang sedang ksong dan melihat seseorang

"hm, tidak juga aku baru datang sekitar 2 menit yang lalu" balas orang didepannya dengan suara serak. dia adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar 30an memakai topeng tengkorak putih yang seperti dijahit ke wajahnya dan dibagian matanya terlihat mangekyou sharingan berbentuk shuriken bermata tiga tapi bagian tengahnya berlubang sehingga hanya menampakkan garis bentuknya saja, jubah hitam yang sudah compang camping melapisi kulit tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam legam(kalau bingung cari aja cursed arm Hassan di Google)

"ada apa kau memanggilku tiba tiba, Ryukaku?" tanya Rinkaku pada temannya yang ternyata bernama Ryukaku

"hm, aku kesini karna ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dan ini mengenai perintah dari tuan kita. Dan dimana adikmu apa dia tidak ikut denganmu?" tanya Rinkaku dengan nada monotonnya

"tidak saat ini dia sedang beurusan dengan langganan setianya jadi dia tidak bisa ikut, dan kalau memang hal ini benar benar sangat penting aku akan langsung menyampaikannya pada adikku dengan burung hantu pembawa pesan setelah kau mengatakannya" kata Shinkaku yang kini mulai membuka sebagian topengnya dan meneguk gelas mug berisikan beer di mejanya

 _tek_

"hm, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menanyakan padamu dulu tentang pencapaian kalian berdua" ucap Ryukaku yang kini mengeluarkan sebilah beati dari lengan bajunya dan memainkannya dengan melemparkannya ke meja mereka hingga tertancap dan itu dilakukannya berkali kali

"Ahhhh, ya seperti yang dulu pernah kukatakan kami berhasil merebut gulungan edo tensei dari Orochimaru, mendapatkan potongan chakra kedelapan bijuu, mendapatkan sel Hashirama Senju, dan membuat Rinkaku diterima jadi murid Tsunade, tapi baru baru ini aku berhasil merebut pedang Hokage ke2, Nuibari, kabutowari, Shibuki, dan Kiba" jelas Shinkaku yang sudah menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya

"hm, baiklah kalau begitu, akan kuberi tahu sebenarnya pengumuman pertama ini mungkin tidak terlalu penting " kata Ryukaku yang membuat Shinkaku jadi sedikit menaikan alisnya

 _"kuciose no jutsu"_

 _pof_

setelah Ryukaku melakukan kuchiose kini dibalik asap terlihatlah seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 13 tahun dengan kulit hitam pekat seperti Ryukaku, memiliki surai ungu cerah dan sharingan dimatanya sedang memegang topeng tengkorak putih seperti yang dipakai Ryukaku dan ukuran dada yang terbilang besar untuk anak seusianya. Melihat penampilannya membuat Shinkaku mimisan tapi dia mimisan bukan karna melihat wajahnya tapi karna melihat busananya yang berbentuk huruf V dan hanya menutupi bagian tengah kedua dadanya dan bagian bawahnya dan kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam yang menambah kesan seksi(coba liat sampul atau cari assassin fate prototype).

"hoi, Ryukaku siapa gadis ini? dan apa apaan cara berpakaiannya itu" kata Shinkaku yang mulai mengendurkan topengnya agar tangannya bisa mengelap darah di hidungnya

"hm, akan kuberitahu dia adalah anggota baru kita yang sudah lama direkrut oleh bos dan memintamu untuk menjaganya, nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Ryukaku sambil melihat kearah anak perempuan itu

"hn, perkenalkan namaku Miikaku, mulai sekarang aku akan berada satu team denganmu, jadi mohon kerjasamanya senpai" katanya sambil menundukan wajah dan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan

"hm, sama sama"kata Shinkaku sedikit cuek"jadi apa pengumuman keduanya?" lanjut Shinkaku kembali menatap Rukaku

"pengumuman kedua dan terakhirnya adalah paling lambat akhir bulan nanti kalian sudah harus memberikan semua hasil buruan kalian pada bos,ahhh" kata Ryukaku yang terhenti setelah dia meneguk sake di mejanya

"dan lagi, setelah memberikan semua hasil buruan kalian pada bos maka kita semua akan diperbolehkan untuk liburan, dan sebagai tambahan bos bilang kau boleh melakukan apapun pada gadis itu, yang berarti bos tidak akan marah karna dia adalah hadiah yang pernah dijanjikan padamu dulu" tambah Ryukaku yang kini sudah menjumpai palayan untuk membayar minuman mereka berdua

"hm, sibodoh Arcadia tidak kusangka kau adalah orangnya" kata Shinkaku sambil melirik tajam kearah Miikaku

"eh, ehm em" dan dijawab dengan aggukan oleh Miikaku sambil merunduk

"hm, kalau beitu sekarang kau ikut denganku!" sambil mengatakan itu Shinkaku langsung menutup mata Miikaku dengan sehelai kain hitam dan mengangkat tubuh Miikaku dan diletakan di punggungnya seperti barang bawaan, sementara Miikaku yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa pasrah karna dia dijadikan hadiah untuk memuaskan nafsu seniornya.

Selama diperjalanan Miikaku hanya diam saja sambil menahan airmatanya yang ingin jatuh, sementara itu orang orang menatap Shinkaku dengan tatapan aneh karna mengira kalau dia sedang menculik Miikaku tapi hanya diabaikan saja olehnya.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, kini sampailah mereka di penginapan yang telah disewa Shinkaku, lalu diapun berjalan kearah kamarnya, hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka dikamar yang telah disewa oleh Shinkaku dan dikamar itu terlihatlah berbagai prabotan dan hiasan ruangan sehingga membuatnya terlihat mewah, juga tak lupa diujung ruangan terdapat tempat tidur king size

"eghhhh"

lalu Shinkakupun langsung meletakan Miikaku diatas ranjang, miikaku yang sudah berada diatas ranjang hanya bisamengerang karna perasaannya tidak enak

setelah Miikaku terbaring diatas ranjang Shinkakupun langsung menanggalkan semua pakaiannya hingga hanya menyisakan celana pendek hitam dan memperlihatkan rupa Shinkaku yaitu kulit berwarna coklat eksotis, dengan otot otot yang terbentuk dengan indahnya, tak lupa wajahnya yang cukup tampan(mukanya kayak sousuke Aizen), kemudian diapun langsung melangkah dan akhirnya menaiki tempat tidur. Setelah sampai diapun mendudukan Miikaku ke pangkuannya, "haaah eeeeenng haaaKYA" Miikaku yang masih mengerang tiba tiba saja terkejut karna Shinkaku yang tanpa peringatan meremas bokongnya.

"tolong pelan pelan se..." **CUP** "ngemmph mnmme" belum sempat menyelasaikan perkataannya, kini Miikaku kembali dikejutkan karna Shinkaku yang langsung melumat bibirnya dengan ganas."ngemmmm eeeeem hmfmmmp HAH HAH HAH" setelah beberapa saat melumat bibir Miikaku Shinkaku harus melepaskannya karna mereka berdua perlu mengambil nafas "HAH senpai HAH toloKYA" Miikaku kembali di kejutkan karna tiba tiba Shinkaku mulai meremas dadanya "hik senpai hik tolong ngenmmmmp hik pelan pelan" kata Miikaku yang kini mulai menangis dan meneteskan air mata

"eeeng , eh" tiba tiba saja Shinkaku melepaskan Miikaku dari pangkuannya dan mulai memakai bajunya

"kalau kau belum siap kenapa tidak bilang?" kata Shinkaku yang telah memakai pakaian dan topengnya lagi

"kalau kau masih belum siap aku tidak keberatan menunggumu" sambung Shinkaku yang mulai melepaskan penutup mata Miikaku dan terlihatlah mata onyx Miikaku yang sudah berair

"eh, senpai kau tidak marah?" kata Miikaku dengan nada takut

"hm, tidak aku bukanlah orang yang egois dan tidak sabaran. Karna kita masih punya banyak waktu jadi aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap" setelah mengatakannya kini Shinkaku sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya dan bersiap untuk keluar

"senpai, tuunggu! kau mau kemana?" tanya Miikaku yang sudah mulai tidak takut

"menemui seseorang!, lagi!"dan kali ini dia mengatakannya sambil sedikit berteriak karna sudah mulai menuruni anak tangga

"senpai" gumam Miikaku dengan wajah sedikit merona.

 **TIMESKIP 2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

 **BAR**

disebuah bar yang sepi pengunjung terlihatlah Shinkaku yang sedang duduk didepan bartender dan membuka topengnya

"eeeeah bartender, whiski satu gelas lagi! eaaah" kata Shinkaku yang sepertinya sudah mulai mabuk dan dihadapannya terlihatlah 3 gelas minuman yang sudah kosong

"ya! segera datang" kata si pemilik bar

"heeee'k kenapasih mereeee'eka lama sekali'ek kalau begini terus sebelum mereka datang akuuuu'ek pasti sudah jatuh" kata Shinkaku dengan nada orang mabuk dan sesekali cegukan

tapi tidak lama kemudian di sisi kanannya datanglah dua orang gadis kecil dengan ciri ciri yaitu salah satunya yang duduk paling dekat dengan Shinkaku memakai pakaian gothic loli, rambut kuning pucat yang bagian bawahnya diikat dengan pita berwarna hitam, kaus kaki panjang yang menutupi kedua kakinya dangan kaus kaki bagian kiri lebih panjang dari bagian kanan dan dipaha kanannya tergantung sebuah kantung penyimpanan berukuran kecil, dan dimatanya terlihatlah sharingan dua tomoe juga jangan lupakan mata kirinya ditutup menggunakan penutup mata(kalau bingung cari aja di Google Illya rider) sedang memandangi Shinkaku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

sementara yang satunya lagi memiliki rupa yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis yang duduk disebelah Shinkaku, mereka memiliki rupa yang sama yang membedakan mereka adalah pakaian mereka. Yang satunya lagi memakai baju hitam bergaris abu abu onepiece yang menutupi sampai pahanya dan menggunakan hoodie untuk menutupi kepalanya dengan topeng tengkorak yang ditempelkan di sisi kanan wajahnya, kaus kaki pendek dibagian kanan dan perban hitam yang membungkus kaki kirinya sampai paha dan tak lupa di kedua matanya terdapat aharingan dua tomoe (bingung lagi cari aja di Google Illya assassin) sedang mencoba meraih gelas diujung meja yang masih ada sisanya tapi tidak sampai

"eeet'ah, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya gadis dengan topeng di sisi kanan wajahnya pada Shinkaku dengan santai setelah berhasil menggapai gelasnya

"eaaaah, kalau saja tubuhmu tidak lebih kecil dariku pasti sudah kuhancurkan mulutmu dengan tinjuku Yuukaku" kata Shinkaku dengan nada orang mabuk dan sedikit emosi pada gadis bertopeng itu yang ternyata bernama Yuukaku

"yare yare padahal kau hanya menunggu selama beberapa menit tapi sudah emosi begini" kata gadis satunya lagi sambil memndang Shinkaku yang kini sudah melempar gelasnya hingga mengenai kepala bartender

"aduh" katanya

"hoi Linkau! apa kau tidak punya otak hah hek kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama 1 jam dan kau hek bilang beberapa menit hek kalau kau ingin aku menghancurkan wajahmu hek bilang saja!"katanya lebih emosi lagi pada gadis satunya yang bernama Linkaku

"m'a m'a tenanglah Shin, kami sudah membawa barang pesananmu" kata Yuukaku menengahi pertikaian antara adiknya dan rekannya sambil meletakan minumannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantung ninja di pinggangnya

"sini berikan padaku!" melihat hal itu Shinkaku langsung menyambernya dari tangan Yuukaku dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membukannya tanpa pikir panjang

 _pof_

setelah membukanya kini terlihatlah dua buah tabung air yang masing masing berisi 1 bola mata byakugan

"hm, yasudah kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang" setelah mengatakannya kini Shinkaku sudah kembali memakai topengnya dan membayar minumannya

"hoi! tunggu kau belum bayar" teriak Linkaku pada Shinkaku yang sudah mau keluar daru bar

"aku sudah ngantuk salah sendiri kalian membuatku menunggu, kalau ingin bayaran kalian datanglah ketempatku besok pagi dan mungkin setelah itu akan aku berikan" kata Shinkaku yang sudah memasukan kembali kedua tabung itu kedalam gulungan dan menghilang dengan shushin

"haduuuh, dia tidak bayar lagi, kakak ini semua salahmu coba saja kalau kau meminta uangnya terlebih dahulu pasti kita tidak akan kesulitan saat ini"

"hek, apa yang kau bicarakan Lin hek santai hek saja" kata Yuukaku yang rupanya sudah mabuk karna minum

"haduuuh, padahal sudah berkali kali aku bilang jangan minum minum dulu, kita masih belum cukup umur" kata Linkaku mulai membopong kakaknya dan berjalan meninggalkan bar.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **KONOHA 08.10**

Dihutan kematian kini terlihatlah Naruto sedang berburu di dungeon buatannya, yaitu berupa gurun tandus dan saat ini dia sedang derhadapan dengan boss monster berupa death worm level 250

 _buaaar_

 _buaaar_

 _buaaar_

 _buaaar_

saat ini Naruto dan satu bunshinnya sedang melemparkan dua pasang kanshou dan byakuya yang sudah overedge secara beramaan sehingga membuatnya meledak setelah mengenai tubuh deathworm tersebut

"grooooooar" dan disisi lain si death worm sudah sangat terdesak karna bar HPnya hanya tersisa 10% lagi setelah menerima serangan Naruto, ditambah saat ini dia terkena buff [silent] dari Naruto sehingga dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _triiiing_

 _crash_

 _crash_

 _triiiiiing_

 _poooof_

melihat kalau musuhnya sedang terdesak kini Naruto langsung berlari dan melompat dengan tinggi, lalu diapun mengeluarkan skill[Expert chakra chain] yaitu skill untuk mengeluarkan beberupa rantai chakra, dan kini Naruto mengeluarkan 10 buah rantai dari punggungnya dan melilit tubuh death worm ambil sesekali menusuknya. Setelah menusuk dan menjerat death worm tiba tiba saja dia berubah jadi gumpalan asap hitam karna HP barnya sudah kosong.

 _clink_

 **selamat! anda berhasil mendapat**

 **[bone crown][sand dagger][rune enchatment][black rose rapier][golden cape]**

setelah mendapat pemberitahuan itu Narutopun langsung menutupnya tanpa membacanya. Saat ini Naruto sedang memakai topeng yang terbuat dari tengkorak burung yang menampakan bagian mulutnya[mask of death] jubah hitam compang camping berhoodie yang menutupi sebagian wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya[cape of assassin], untuk dalaman dia memakai kaos hitam dengan lambang tengkorak banteng ditengahnya dan potongan zirah berwarna hitam yang melindungi tangan kanan dan dadanya[ruined armor], celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan garis abu abu dan potongan zirah hitam yang melindungi lututnya[ruined armored pants], sepatu besi berwarna hitam[obsidian ruined shoes], kanshou dan byakuya yang dipasang dengan sarungnya di sisi kiri dan kanan pinggang,.

Harusnya hari ini dia sedang berada di akademi, tapi karna menurutnya sangat membosankan jadinya diapun hanya mengirim bunshin kesana, sebenarnya Naruto sudah sangat kuat, karna kalau dia serius dan ingin melepaskan semua pemberatnya maka bisa dipastikan kalau dia bisa mengalahkan kelima kage hanya dalam hitungan menit, tapi dia masih terus melakukan perburuannya dan saat ini dia dengan 300 bunshinnya sedang berburu di dalam dungeon buatan mereka masing masing

"haaaah, bahkan bos monsterpun kalah setelah aku mengeluarkan beberapa skill yang bukan skill terkuatku, haduuuh bagaimana ini? aku jadi benar benar bosan" gumamnya lalu diapun langsung menghancurkan dungeon buatannya dan terlihatlah kalau saat ini dia sedang berdiri diatas sebuah dahan pohon. Setelah memasang kekkai genjutsu disekitarnya, diapun langsung duduk bertapa untuk menemui Kurama

 **NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

"yo! Kurama apa kau punya saran agar aku bisa menghilangkan kebosananku?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berada disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas

 **"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu sejauh ini kau sudah sangat kuat bahkan kau sudah jauh lebih kuat dariku"** kata Kurama yang saat ini sedang berbaring sambil menatap Naruto

"haaah, ya begitulah kalau begini terus ceritanya lama lama aku bisa mati kebosanan apa aku keluar dari desa sajayah dan menjadi missing nin seperti mereka?" tanya Naruto pada Kurama

 **"sebaiknya kusarankan jangan karna hokage dan para warga Konoha pasti akan terkejut karna seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun sudah menjadi missing nin"** kata Kurama dengan malasnya

"yasudahlah kalau begitu akan kupikirkan cara lainnya" dan setelah itupun Naruto keluardari mindscapenya

'haaah kalau begitu selama beberapa tahun ini akan jadi sangat membosankan bagiku' setelah mengatakan itupun Naruto langsung shushin dan meninggalkan tempat itu

 **TIMESKIP**

 **RERUNTUHAN UZUSHIOGAKURE 19.43**

disebuah ruangan bawah tanah terlihatlah Ryukaku sedang membungkuk dan dihadapannya berdirilah seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter, memakai zirah berwarna hitam dengan motif garis garis, jubah berwarna hitam yang membungkus seluruh tubuh, topeng tengkorakn putih dan memiliki tanduk, aura merah yang keluar dari zirahnya dan enthernal mangekyou sharingan yang berbentuk belah ketupat dan bagian tengahnya terdapat lingkaran sebagai pusatnya dan disekitarnya terdapat garis menyilang yang memanjang sampai keluar dari pola pertama di matanya(kalau bingung cari aja king Hassan di Google)

 **"bagaimana dengan semua persiapannya Ryukaku?"** tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang sangat berat

"semuanya sudah siap bos, dan semuanya berjalan seperti yang kau rencanakan tanpa kendala yang berarti"kata Ryukaku masih membungkuk dan bicara dengan nada monotonnya

 **"hm, baguslah kalau begitu, dan karna rencana kita sudah sampai ke tahap ini maka kalian boleh beristirahat tipi masih sedikit lama sampai waktunya kalian dibebaskan, aku akan segera melaporkan hal ini pada yang mulia dan kau boleh pergi"** katanya sambil memegang sebuah greatsword yang tergeletak di lantai

"ha'i" setelah mengatakan itu Ryukakupun pergi dengan menggunakan shushin.

 **"hm, mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya kami bergerak, lihatlah semuanya karna sebentar lagi dunia akan pasti dikejutkan oleh kemunculan kami..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tujuh pendosa besar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

haduuuh akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, trimakasih banyak saya ucapkan buat para pembaca yang udah mau dukung fic gaje ini dengan nge follow, favor, dan juga review dan maaf kalau fic ini updatenya lama karna mekanismenya yang sedikit rumit, juga ane mau minta maaf kalau ada yang ngerasa statusnya Naruto terlalu jauh naiknya itu karna kemarin statusnya belum dipengaruhi oleh tittle, juga soal kuis di chap sebelumnya kayaknya cluenya terlalu jelas ya, iyap identitas yang sesungguhnya dari Akai no majo adalah Emiya Shirou. Jadi kini saya akan kembali dengan kuis baru yaitu apakah peran dari tujuh pendosa besar ini apakah antagonis, protagonis setelah Naruto, atau hanya figuran saja tulis jawabannya di kolom review!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishinamoto

genre: action, adventure, fantasy, sci-fi

Chapter 3: First Blood

SUMMARY: Kisah tentang sang pembawa cahaya yang telah berpaling dari cahaya , mampukah dia mengembalikan cahaya dalam dirinya, atau justru dia akan selamanya terjerumus dalam jurang kegelapan. 'Entahlah siapa yang tahu?'

Warning: typo, gore(maybe), dll author masih pemula, dan yang tidak suka dengan tulisan yg banyak typonya disarankan untuk menekan tombol back

 **(Note: Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic New player vs The gamer karangan Aokishi jadi kalau kalian bingung dengan mekanisme cerita di fic ini kalian bisa baca sendiri ficnya Aokishi, dan kalau soal izin ane sudah PM dan sudah diberi izin)**

 **kalau masih ada yang bingung dengan karakter OC nya maka akan saya buatkan daftar penampilannnya jadi kalian bisa mencarinya di Google**

 **Ryukaku: Hassan of cursed arm**

 **Linkaku:Illya(rider)**

 **Yuukaku:Illya(assassin)**

 **Miikaku: Hassan of serenity**

 **Shinkaku: Sousuke Aizen**

 **Rinkaku: Akame**

 **bos mereka: King Hassan**

 **Last In (BLANK)**

 **RERUNTUHAN UZUSHIOGAKURE 19.43**

disebuah ruangan bawah tanah terlihatlah Ryukaku sedang membungkuk dan dihadapannya berdirilah seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter, memakai zirah berwarna hitam dengan motif garis garis, jubah berwarna hitam yang membungkus seluruh tubuh, topeng tengkorakn putih dan memiliki tanduk, aura merah yang keluar dari zirahnya dan enthernal mangekyou sharingan yang berbentuk belah ketupat dan bagian tengahnya terdapat lingkaran sebagai pusatnya dan disekitarnya terdapat garis menyilang yang memanjang sampai keluar dari pola pertama di matanya(kalau bingung cari aja king Hassan di Google)

 **"bagaimana dengan semua persiapannya Ryukaku?"** tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang sangat berat

"semuanya sudah siap bos, dan semuanya berjalan seperti yang kau rencanakan tanpa kendala yang berarti"kata Ryukaku masih membungkuk dan bicara dengan nada monotonnya

 **"hm, baguslah kalau begitu, dan karna rencana kita sudah sampai ke tahap ini maka kalian boleh beristirahat tapi masih sedikit lama sampai waktunya kalian dibebaskan, aku akan segera melaporkan hal ini pada yang mulia dan kau boleh pergi"** katanya sambil memegang sebuah greatsword yang tergeletak di lantai

"ha'i" setelah mengatakan itu Ryukakupun pergi dengan menggunakan shushin.

 **"hm, mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya kami bergerak, lihatlah semuanya karna sebentar lagi dunia pasti akan dikejutkan oleh kemunculan kami..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tujuh pendosa besar**

 **TIMESKIP 6 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Kini terlihatlah di lapangan akademi ninja di Konoha sedang berlangsung ujian kelulusan genin, saat ini semua murid akademi sudah selesai dengan tesnya (sama kayak di canon) kecuali Naruto

"ayo, Naruto sama kau pasti bisa"

"ayo berjuanglah"

"ayo kau pasti bisa Naruto sama dan kalahkan Sasuke!"

"kyaaa"

dan hal hal tak penting lain yang dikatakan oleh para fansgirl Naruto, karna merasa terganggu Narutopun hanya menyuruh mereka diam dengan cara melihat kearah mereka dan kemudian tersenyum, sehingga membuat beberapa fansgirlnya jadi berteriak kegirangan. Setelah menurutnya cukup tenang diapun menghampiri Iruka dan Mizuki yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Bagaimana Naruto apa kau sudah siap?" kata Iruka

"sudah sensei" lalu Narutopun mengambil sepuluh shuriken dari tangan Mizuki

Naruto yang tidak bodoh dan sudah menyadari rencana Mizuki untuk membuatnya gagal dari ujian ini dan mencuri gulungan hokage ke empat dengan menggunakan skill _[analysis]_ tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, dengan cara mengalirkan chakra elemen angin yang mengurangi poin mananya kurang dari 1% ke dalam sepuluh buah shuriken, dan selanjutnya diapun melemparkan semua shuriken itu kearah sasaran secara bersamaan

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

dan hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan, yaitu semua shuriken itu bukan hanya mengenai sasaran tepat di tengahnya namun juga sampai menembusnya dan membuat batu besar bejarak 5 meter darinya ikut berlubang saking tajamnya shuriken yang dilemparkan Naruto sehingga membuat semua orang jadi terdiam

"eh, sepertinya aku melemparnya terlalu kuat sensei!" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan senyuman di wajahnya

"a-ah tidak apa apa, hm kalau begitu kita lanjutkan dengan bunshin, henge, dan jutsu yang kau kuasai!" kata Iruka yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutan.

Setelah itu Narutopun melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Iruka, dia berhasil melakukan henge, membuat sepuluh bunshin, dan yang terakhir adalah menunjukan jutsu yang dia kuasai

 _"doton: doryo heki"_

 _brraaak_

dan kali ini Naruto hanya menunjukan jutsu dotonnya dan membuat tembok tanah setinggi setengah meter. Dan hal ini kembali membuat semua orang tabjuk, pasalnya ada seorang anak umur 13 tahun sudah mampu menggunakan perubahan chakra elemen selain Sasuke yang berasal dari klan ternama. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto ingin mengeluarkan jutsu raitonnya tapi dia batalkan mengingat ada banyak orang disekitar sini dan dia tidak ingin melukai siapapun yang ada di sini dengan tehnik raitonnya yang bisa merambat kemana mana karna nantinya itu akan sangat merepotkan.

"ah, baiklah selamat kau lulus dengan nilai tertinggi Naruto " kata Iruka dan kemudian memberikan hitai ate konoha pada Naruto

'sekuat apa sebenarnya kau teme?'

'bocah ini rupanya tidak selemah tampangnya, dia bahkan bisa hampir menghancurkan sebuah batu besar hanya dengan melemparkan shuriken dan sudah menguasai tehnik doton meskipun belum kelihatan begitu kuat. Dengan kata lain keunggulannya lebih kearah kemampuan fisik daripadalian chakra' pikir Mizuki yang sedang menganalisa kemampuan Naruto

padahal sebenarnya kalau Naruto mau dia bisa saja menciptakan gempa yang cukup besar untuk mengguncang Konoha hanya dengan menggunkan tangan kosong karna tingginya poin strength yang ia miliki atau menggunakan jinton untuk melenyapkan seluruh desa.

"nah semuanya karna kalian sudah lulus maka datanglah kembali ke akademi tiga hari lagi untuk menjumpai jonin pembimbing kalian" kata Iruka lagi, dan setelah itu semua murid di akademi pulang dengan gembira karna berhasil lulus dan menjadi seorang genin kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih terus memasang senyum palsu sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke apartemennya.

Selama dijalan Naruto selalu dipandang dengan pandangan benci oleh para orang dewasa, sedangkan para anak gadis seusianya memandangnya dengan pandangan suka, dan juga para anak laki laki yang memandangnya dengan pandangan takut. Pasalnya ini karna Naruto selalu bersikap baik dan ramah terhadap semua orang asal mereka tidak menghalangi jalannya, dan bagi mereka yang menghalagi jalannya maka akan langsung dia buat babak belur.

Saat ini Naruto sedang memakai jaket hitam yang sengaja dibuka dan terbuat dari kulit juga bulu bulu berwarna hitam disekitar kerahnya _[wolf leather jacket]_ , dalaman berupa kemeja hitam yang dihiasi dengan garis abu abu dibagian pinggirannya [tactical shirt] _,_ dan jika tidak sedang memakai baju maka dapat dilihat diseluruh tubuh Naruto dipenuhi dengan tato _[rune of rule breaker]_ yang berfungsi untuk mengurangi kekuatannya agar tidak ada yang curiga, celana kulit berwarna hitam _[black bear leather pants]_ , sarung tangan hitam dengan bagian lubang diujung jarinya _[ assassin gloves]_ , sapu tangan hitam digantungkan dilehernya _[normal handkerchief]_ , dan kalung tali berwarna hitam dengan hiasan berbentuk tanda salib _[silver cross necklace]_ dan tak lupa kanshou dan byakuya yang digantung dibelakang pinggangnya dengan sarung baru mereka, yaitu kansou dengan sarung yang dilapisi oleh warna merah menyala _[ruby scabbard]_ , sedangkan byakuya berada didalam sarungnya yang berwarna putih _[silver scabbard]_. Saat ini Naruto tidak langsung memakai hitai atenya dan memilih untuk menyimpannya kedalam inventory dan memakainya saat tiga hari lagi ketika mereka akan bertemu dengan jounin pembibing mereka, karna kali ini Naruto berencana untuk berkemah di dalam dungeon buatannya selama tiga malam. Ini karna saat ini dia ingin mencoba menaikan levelnya lagi setelah menemukan jenis sub skill baru dalam skill _[instant dungeon create]_ ,yaitu skill _[unlimited monster spawnner],_ yaitu berupa skill untuk membuat monster yang disumon di dalam dungeon jadi tak terbatas, dan setiap ada satu monster yang mati maka dengan skill ini dungeon akan mengsumon dua jenis monster yang sama sebagai gantinya, jadi dengan kata lain jika Naruto memasang skill ini dalam dungeon buatannya maka setiap satu monster yang dia bunuh akan melahirkan dua monster.

Naruto mendapatkan skill ini dua hari yang lalu saat skill _[instant dungeon create]_ miliknya mencapai level max, dan selama enam tahun ini dia hanya naik tujuh level dari sebelumnya. Ini merupakan hal yang wajar mengingat level Naruto yang sudah terlalu tinggi, dan selama enam tahun ini dia mulai tidak terlalu gemar berburu monster lagi karna sudah mulai bosan.

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto LV.170**

 **Class:(...)**

 **Tittle: JINCHURIKI KYUBI, MONSTER HUNTER, HERMIT, BERSERKER, THIEF, RAIDER, BUTCHER, WARRIOR, ASSASSIN, ARCHER, WIZARD, ALCHEMYST, DEMIGOD, NATURE ENEMY OF MOSTER, KING OF MONSTER, BALANCE MASTER, SKILL MASTER, SKILL KING, WANTED, PROFFESOR, GENIUS, HEAD HUNTER, COPYNG MASTER, BEAST MASTER, DUNGEON'S GUARDIAN**

 **Affinity: Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Thunder**

 **HP: 136981 regen: 20%per-menit**

 **MP: 149005 regen: 25%per-menit**

 **STR: 1461 VIT: 1075 DEX: 951**

 **INT: 2064 WIS: 1905 LUK: 1004**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY: 22874056 RYO**

 **Keterangan tittle**

 **JINCHURIKI KYUBI: segel bijuu berekor sembilan dalam dirimu, menambah poin regenerasi sebanyak 250% setiap menit, mendapat skill [bijuu's wrath MAX]**

 **[bijuu's wrath MAX]yaitu skill yang memberikan bonus all status sebanyak: 300%, 600%, 900%, 1200%, 1500%, 1800%, 2100%, 2400%, 5000% dan skill ini mengurangi hp sebanyak 1%, 2%, 4%, 8%, 16%, 32%, 64%, 128%, 256%per-menit(bonus minus regeneration dihitung dari regenerasi hp/menit dan akan bertambah dihitung dari jumlah ekor yang dikeluarkan)**

 **MONSTER HUNTER: bunuh 500 monster,menambah bonus STR, AGI, DEX, LUK sebanyak 70%**

 **HERMIT: berdiam diri dialam bebas selama 3 jam, menambah VIT, LUK, WIS sebanyak 45%**

 **BERSERKER: mengamuk selama 1jam dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya, menambah VIT, STR, DEX sebanyak 45% dan memberikan skill[bloody berserk MAX][bloodlust MAX]**

 **[bloody berserk MAX] setelah pengguna terluka skill ini akan aktif dan memberikan bonus demage:15%, attack speed: 10%, defense 5% setiap 1% HP yang berkurang dan akan terus bertambah setiap poin HPnya berkurang**

 **[bloodlust MAX] setelah pengguna terkena efek skill [bloody berserk MAX] maka akan menambah efek skill tergantung seberapa banyak jumlah mahluk hidup dalam area pengelihatan berupa unit teman, musuh, hewan, dan tumbuhan. Tambahan efek setiap 1 unit: damage: 2%, attack speed 5%, defense 7%**

 **WARRIOR: bertarung menggunakan pedang selama 1 tahun, menambah demage, attack speed 35%**

 **ARCHER: bertarung menggunakan busur panah selama 1 tahun, menambah demage: 25%, attack speed: 15%, accuracy: 55%, crittical: 50%**

 **WIZARD: bertarung menggunakan sihir selama 1 tahun, menambah INT, WIS, LUK 75%**

 **DEMIGOD: berhasil mencapai level 100, mendapatkan tambahan all status:100%**

 **NATURE ENEMY OF MONSTER: bunuh 500 monster, memberikan tambahan demage: 250% jika mengenai target monster**

 **KING OF MONSTER: bunuh 1000 monster, memberikan tambahan damage 500% jika mengenai target monster**

 **BALANCE MASTER: berhasil menguasai elemen yin &yang, memberikan tambahan mana regen, stamina regen: 500% dan HP regen: 250%**

 **SKILL MASTER: menguasai 100 skill, memberikan tambahan skill EXP: 50%**

 **SKILL KING: menguasai 1000 skill, memberikan tambahan skill EXP: 250%**

 **WANTED: menjadi orang paling dicari di suatu daerah selama 1 bulan, memberikan tambahan LUK: 25%**

 **PROFFESOR: berhasil mengumpulakan 100 poin INT, memberikan bonus demage: 300% pada serangan tipe sihir**

 **GENIUS: berhasil mengumpulkan 50 poin INT, memberikan bomus demage: 100% pada serangan tipe sihir**

 **HEAD HUNTER: berhasil memisahkan 50 kepala dari tubuhnya, memberikan bonus skill [fatality MAX]**

 **[fatality MAX]: menyerang musuh dibagian paling sensitifnya, bonus 300% demage, 10% chance instant kill, 25% chance**

 **BUTCHER:berhasil membunuh lawan dengan cara mencabik cabik hingga membuat tubuh lawan terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian, memberikan tambahan skill [rusty knife]**

 **[rusty knife LEV.19] setiap kali senjata yang digunakan oleh pemilik skill ini terkena darah maka akan menambah tingkat katajamannya. Tingkat ketajaman saat ini 57%, setiap naik 1 level akan menambah nominal sebesar 3%**

 **COPYNG MASTER: berhasil meniru gaya bertarung dan kemampuan seseorang, memberikan tambahan 35% WIS, dan bonus skill [copy skill]**

 **[copy skill lev.45] membuat si pemilik bisa mempelajari gerakan atau bahkan skill seseorang hanya dengan melihat, 45% chance skill terpicu**

 **BEAST MASTER: berhasil menjinakkan 10 jenis hewan yang berbeda, memberikan tambahan LUK, WIS :25%**

 **DUNGEON'S GUARDIAN: tinggal dalam sebuah dungeon selama 1 bulan dan tak pernah keluar, memberikan bonus skill [adaptation MAX]**

 **[adaptation MAX] membuat pemilik dapat beradaptasi dari segala macam keadaan alam dan buff merugikan milik musuh**

 **ALCHEMIST: berhasil mencampurkan atau menciptakan 100 potion, memberikan tambahan berupa 175% LUK**

dan seperti yang bisa dilihat kalau tidak banyak yang berubah dari status Naruto, kecuali total HP(karna dia memasukan semua poinnya kedalam strenght) dan MP karna saat ini dia sudah mengganti jantungnya dengan _[grail core]_ , yaitu jantung dari monster lumpur hitam yang bentuknya menyerupai manusia. Jantung ini termasuk drop item dengan kelas ultra rare, dan kualitas immortal. Jantung ini memiliki fungsi untuk menambah jumlah total MP di dalam tubuh sebanyak 1% setiap kali mebunuh lawan, dan 1% itu dihitung dari total MP dan HP milik musuh yang dibunuhnya.

 **TIME SKIP**

 _grooaaaaaaar_

kini Naruto sedang berada didalam instant dungeon buatannya, saat ini dia memakai sebuah mahkota emas yang dihiasi dengan puluhan mutiara dan permata _[crown of king]_ , dia juga memakai satu set zirah emas yang menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya _[ancient golden armor]_ (mirip kayak zirahnya gilgamesh dari fate zero) ditambah dengan perisai emas di tangan kirinya _[shield of lionheart]_ dan sebuah kapak emas panjang yang menggantung di punggungnya _[ninth live]_. Saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa ratus desert ant, sand scorpion, death worm,black viper, dan lain sebagainya.

Sebenarnya sat ini dia baru berada di dalam dungeon ini kurang dari tiga puluh menit, tapi sepertinya keadaan bertambah buruk. Hanya dengan membunuh beberapa puluh monster dan dengan pengaruh skill _[unlimited monster spawnner]_ kini dia malah berhadapan dengan ratusan monster. Tapi jika dilihat dari wajahnya dia sama sekali tidak panik, justru dia terlihat kegirangan dengan menunjukan senyum gila dan mata yang terbuka sangat lebar, belum lagi ditambah dengan iris merahnya yang menyala nyala sehingga membuat ekspresi yang ditapilkannya saat itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"GHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA, AKHIRNYA AKU BISA BERSENANG SENANG SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA. AYO KALIAN PARA MAHLK RENDAHAN MAJULAAAAAAH!" teriak Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri diatas dinding tanah buatannya setinggi 15 meter dan kemudian melakukan segel tangan setelahnya.

 _"doton: tajuu doryo heki"_

 _drrrrrrrt_

 _"kagebunshin no jutsu"_

 _pooof_

 _"suiton: mizurappa"_

 _byuuuuuur_

 _"suiton: nan hyakushokuzame"_

 _bluuuuur_

Lalu Narutopun melakukan kombo serangan yang diawali dengan menciptakan banyak tembok tanah setinggi lima belas meter untuk mengurung mereka semua dalam bentuk lingkaran, kemudian diapun membuat sembilan kage bunshin lalu menyuruh mereka menyebar keberbagai arah dan bersama dengan para bunshinnya diapun memuntahkan air yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya yang kemudian menenggelamkan ratusan monster itu, tapi tidak sampai disitu diapun membuat ratusan hiu air bersama para bunshinnya yang kemudian berenang didalam air dengan cepat lalu mencabik cabik semua monster yang ada disitu.

 _groaaaaaaar_

dan keudian terdengarlah teriakan para monster yang sedang dicabik cabik oleh hiu Naruto sementara HP bar mereka terus berkurang sedikit demi sedikit karna kehabisan nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah ratusan monster yang tadi Naruto kurung telah menghilang kini tempat itu sudah kembali menjadi daratan pasir seperti sedia kala dan dinding dinding tanah yang tadinya menjulang tinggi kini sudah runtuh oleh para monster yang semakin banyak jumlahnya kecuali dinding tanah yang menjadi pijakan Naruto.

 _groaaaaaarr_

 _krrrrrrrrrrrrt_

 _groaaaaar_

dan kini tibalah giliran tembok tanah pijakan Naruto yang diruntuhkan oleh para monster. Tapi Naruto yang menyadari hal ini hanya diam saja dan membiarkan semua monster menghancurkan pijakannya. Setelah para monster itu menghancurkan pijakannya dan beberapa dari mereka mengaum karna tertimpa reruntuhan kini terlihatlah Naruto sedang melayang di udara dengan menggunakan tehnik meringankan badannya.

 _"jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu"_

 _criiing_

setelah mengamati jumlah monster yang semakin banyak Narutopun langsung menghancurkan mereka tanpa sisa dengan jutsu jintonnya, sehingga hanya menyisakan kawah sedalam tujuh meter dan diameter sekitar lima puluh meter. Tapi tentu saja yang terjadi berikutnya bisa diduga, yaitu jumlah monster yang ada di bawah kaki Naruto bertambah banyak.

 _"jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu"_

 _criiing_

 _"jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu"_

 _criiing_

 _"jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu"_

 _criiing_

Melihat hal ini Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam dan membantai mereka menggunakan jintonnya secara terus menerus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIMESKIP**

 **DUNGEON 19.24**

Sedang melayang diudara menggunakan tehnik meringankan tubuhnya, juga kali ini dia sedang memegang sebuah tongkat yang dihiasi oleh sebuah lengkungan di atasnya, dan ditambah dengan sebuah permata merah dibagian lengkungannya _[orchid malevolence]_ yang memberikan efek menambah regenerasi sebanyak 200% per menit dan bonus regenerasi dihitung dari jumlah regenerasi MP permenitnya, dan saat ini dia sedang beristirahat untuk memulihkan mananya yang tersisa 13% lagi karna terlalu sering menggunaka jinton untuk lingkup area yang luas. Dan sembari menunggu mananya terisi Naruto yang mulai bosan bergumam dengan sendirinya

"hm skill ini benar benar sangat bagus, saking bagusnya aku bahkan sampai kegirangan dan terus menerus menggunakan jintonku"

"tapi tidak ada ruginya sih, karna hari ini aku bisa naik satu level padahal biasanya untuk naik level segitu aja bisa sampai berhari hari atau bahkan berminggu minggu"

lalu setelah itu Narutopun menepuk jidatnya sendiri karna melupakan sesuatu

"ah, sial kenapa aku harus berdiam diri disini menunggu MPku penuh, akukan bisa menghabisi mereka dengan menggunkan kanshou dan byakuya"

lalu setelah itu Narutopun turun ke tanah dengan mematikan tehnik meringankan tubuhnya

 _braak_

begitu Naruto sampai mendarat di tanah diapun membuat sebuah retakan dengan telapak kakinya kemudian menancapkan item _[orchid malevolence]_ ditanah agar bisa terus mendapat efek regenerasinya. Tidak lama Setelah itu diapun mengucapkan jutsunya

 _"mokuton: mokuryu no jutsu"_

 _braaak_

 _groaaaaar_

setelah itu dari dalam tanah munculah puluhan ekor naga kayu yang kemudian melilit beberapa monster didepan Naruto, Naruto yang tidak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan inipun kembali melancarkan serangannya

 _"kage bunshin no jutsu"_

 _pof_

 _"kanshou and byakuya overedge"_

 _"duplicate"_

setelah itu Naruto membuat ratusan bunshin dengan posisi menghunuskan kanshou dan byakuya secara bersamaan, lalu Naruto dan para bunshinnya-pun melempar kanshou dan byakuya yang sudah diperbesar dengan skill _[kanshou and byakuya overedge]_ lalu melemparkan semuanya setelah menggunakan skill _[duplicate]_ sehingga kini semua monster yang ada dihadapannya sedang dihujani oleh ribuan pedang putih dan hitam dengan duri di seluruh bilahnya

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _roaaaaaar_

 _groaaaar_

lalu setelah itu terdengarlah suara besi menembus kulit beserta dagingnya sehingga membuat tanah disekitarnya dibanjiri darah para monster yang menjadi target dari hujan pedang tersebut, tapi meski begitu karna tingginya level para monster yang ada dihadapan Naruto(rata rata diatas 200) maka tidak satupun dari mereka ada yang mati. Kemudian Narutopun menyuruh para bunshinnya untuk menyebar, kemudian mereka semua menyebutkan jutsunya secara bersamaan

 _"yoton: kakazan"_

 _bluuuup_

sehingga menghasilkan genagan lava yang sangat luas

 _groooooooooooar_

dan lagi lagi terdengar jeritan para monster yang terendam oleh genangan lava buatan Naruto. Setelah melihat beberapa monster mati karna terendam genangan lava buatannya kini Naruto kembali melayang di angkasa menggunakan tehnik meringankan tubuhnya, dan tak lupa sebelum itu dia mengabil _[orchid_ _malevolence]_ lalu menggantungnya di punggung.

 ** _CLINK_**

 **selamat! anda mendapatkan:**

 ** _[demonic claw][berserker rune][silent mask][steel boot][dark spear][ankh of reincarnation][golden greatsword][broody ring][undeath mask][undying heart][ ancient obsidian bow][terumpet of burning legion][lucifer axe][satanic sword][heaven percing spear][soul reaper snych][dark poisonius katana][tombstone][demonic relic][aghamin screpter][dagoon][wrath king's armor][abaddon rune][mask of lich king][frostmurn][enchantress bow][colosal worm horn][ancient fallen angel wing][book of necromancy][lava branch] dan bla bla bla(total lebih dari 500 item)_**

setelah itu Narutopun menutup layar notifikasi tanpa membacanya karna menurutnya itu merepotkan. Dan setelah itu diapun kembali memposisikan tangannya lalu menyebutkan sebuah jutsu lagi

 _"kage bunshin no jutsu"_

 _pooof_

lalu membuat empat bunshin yang kemudian jatuh ketanah, karna perintah yang diberikan pada mereka sudah ditanamkan Naruto pada ingatan mereka maka merekapun berpencar dan mencari posisi yang ditentukan. Setelah mereka semua sampai di posisi yang ditentukan merekapun membuat segel tangan dan mengucapkan

 _"kekkai!"_

 _fluuush_

dan setelah itu mereka berempatpun menciptakan kekkai berwarna merah yang mengurung monster ditengah kawah dan membuat mereka terjebak diantara genangan lava sedalam dua puluh meter.

 _roaaaaaaar_

 _blup_

 _roaaaaroaaaar_

 _blup_

dan yang terjadi berikutnya bisa ditebak, yaitu satu persatu monster mati karna terendam lava dan kemudian memunculkan monster baru yang kemudian bernasib sama dengan monster sebelumnya. Sementara Naruto yang asli hanya melihat dari atas sambil memakan ramen ichiraku yang tadi sudah dia pesan dan dibungkus untuk perbekalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIMESKIP**

 **RERUNTUHAN UZUSHIOGAKURE 09.41**

Kini disebuah ruangan bawah tanah terlihatlah seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter, memakai zirah berwarna hitam dengan motif garis garis, jubah berwarna hitam yang membungkus seluruh tubuh, topeng tengkorakn putih dan memiliki tanduk, aura merah yang keluar dari zirahnya dan enthernal mangekyou sharingan yang berbentuk belah ketupat dan bagian tengahnya terdapat lingkaran sebagai pusatnya dan disekitarnya terdapat garis menyilang yang memanjang sampai keluar dari pola pertama di matanya sedang berdiri dibelakang pria misterius yang memiliki rambut hitam, memakai jubah hitam berhoodie dengan tulisan "sins" dipunggungnya, juga memakai sarung tangan hitam dan sepatu hitam juga topeng putih dengan motif wajah tersenyum, dan dia juga memiliki mata rinnegan.

"bagaimana keadaan kalian, apa selama liburan ada masalah yang menghampiri kalian Renkaku" kata sang pria misterius pada sang pria setinggi dua meter yang ternyata bernama Renkaku

" **seperti yang anda lihat yang mulia kami baik baik saja dan sejauh ini belum ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hari libur kami"** kata Renkaku dengan suara serak

"kalau begitu baguslah, aku mampir ke sini untuk melihat keadaan kalian karna aku sedang bosan berburu hari ini, dan juga hari ini aku libur jadi aku masih punya waktu luang"

 **"baik sekali yang mulia au memperhatikan kami"** kata Renkaku dengan nada biasanya

"tidak biasa saja, mumpung ini hari libur jadi aku putuskan untuk melihat keadaan kartu kartuku" jawabnya dengan nada lembut

"dan ngomong nomong dimana mereka semua?" sambungnya

sementara itu

 **DAERAH PERBATASAN KIRIGAKURE**

saat ini terlihatlah dua anak perempuan memakai baju hitam sedang berlari melompati dahan pohon satu persatu

"kakak kelihatannya ada yang sedang mengikuti kita" kata sang anak dengan penutup mata yang tidak lain adalah Linkaku yang kini sudah semakin tinggi

"ah kau benar, aku juga bisa merasakannya" kata Yuukaku yang kini sudah memakai topengnya

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _sreeek_

setelah mengatakan itu kini mereka berdua-pun melompat kedepan dan mendarat di tanah, tidak lama setelah mereka mendarat tiba tiba saja ada segerobolan anbu dari Kirigakure keluar dari semak semak dan mengerubungi mereka berdua

"maaf, tapi ada keperluan apa kalian mendatangi kami" tanya Yuukaku dengan sopan sementara Linkaku hanya diam dan mengamati keadaan

"Uchiha Linkaku, dan Uchiha Yuukaku kami mendapat perintah dari Mizukage sama untuk membawa kalian kehadapannya" kata salah satu anbu yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin mereka

"yare yare, sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya kalau begitu kakak ayo kita habisi mereka"

"ah, ayo" kata mereka berdua dengan nada dingin, setelah itu mereka berduapun menyatukan tangan kanan dan kiri mereka lalu-

 _"mokuton: mokuryuu no kiba"_

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _jleb_

 _"ughh"_

tiba tiba saja ada ratusan duri kayu yang keluar dari tanah dan kemudian menusuk tubuh seluruh anggota anbu dihadapan mereka hingga membuat mereka terlihat seperti kaktus. Setelah itu mere berdua-pun mengambili semua barang milik para anbu tersebut

"haaah lumayan, dengan ini kita tidak perlu takut kelaparan paling tidak selama satu minggu ini" kata Yuukaku dengan nada bahagia dan kini telah membuka topengnya

"jangan senang dulu kakak, kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum bala bantuan datang" kata Linkaku yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Yuukaku dan setelah itu mereka berduapun pergi via shushin

 **TIMESKIP**

 **PERBATASAN IWAGAKURE**

"aaaah, akhirnya sampai juga, aku sudah tidak sabar mencari lawan tandingku" kata seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun yang memiliki iris dan surai hitam, juga sedang mengenakan kemeja putih, rok hitam selutut dengan kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam, sendal ninja berwarna hitam, dengan topi bundar berwarna putih dikepalanya, dan saat ini sedang berdiri diatas sebuah dahan pohon

"yare yare, tenanglah Rinkaku kita kesini bukan untuk membuat kerusuhan tapi kita disini untuk liburan" kata Shinkaku pada Rinkaku yang kini sedang menggendong Miikaku ala bridal style

"apa yang dikatakan senpai benar Rin, kau seharusnya jangan menyebabkan masalah lagi"kaya Miikaku sambil memeluk leher Shinkaku

"hmmp" sementara Rinkaku yang kesal hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya

setelah itu merekapun meninggalkan tepat awal mereka dengan shushin dan sampai di gerbang desa, begitu sampai mereka langsung diberi beberapa pertanyaan oleh para penjaga gerbang seperti tujuan mereka datang kesini, dari desa mana mereka berasal, dan siapa mereka. Dan pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh Shinkaku bahwa mereka kesini untuk berlibur, mereka sejak lahir adalah seorang pengembara yang tidak punya kapung halaman, dan mereka bertiga cuma orang biasa dan bukan shinobi.

Setelah itu merekapun diperbolehkan masuk, setelah tiba didalam desa Shinkaku yang sedang memakai kaos hitam, jaket hitam, celana hitam, sepatu ninja hitam, dan kalung dengan lambang tengkorak di bagian tengahnya bersama Miikaku yang masih ada dalam pelukannya yang saat ini memakai kaos biru, celana pendek berwarna putih, kaus kaki panjang berwarna putih, dan sendal kayu di kakinya memutuskan untuk pergi mencari penginapan untuk disewa, sementara Rinkaku mencari toko baju dan souvenir untuk membeli oleh oleh.

Selama di perjalanan Shinkaku dan Miikaku menjadi pusat perhatian ibu ibu karna posisi mereka yang terlihat sangat romantis, sehingga terdengarlah suara ibu ibu yang sedang menggosip seperti:

"hei lihat mereka berdua romantis sekali yah"

"haah, masa muda benar benar menyenangkan"

"ah mereka berdua kelihatannya cocok sekali"

dan hal lainnya sehingga membuat Miikaku yang mendengarnya jadi merona sementara Shinkaku hanya memasang wajah datar padahal sebenarnya dia juga merasa sedikit malu.

Semantara itu dengan Rinkaku

"waah paman baju ini bagus berapa harganya?"

"oh hanya 52 ryo"

"paman kalau begitu aku beli kalung ini juga ya"

"oh yang itu harganya 24 ryo"

Dan bersama Rinkaku kini dia sedang memborong barang barang yang dijajahkan di beberapa toko souvenir, dan kalau masalah uang dia punya banyak dan semua itu adalah hasil dari membantu keluhan kliennya.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **TANZAKU 23.43**

kini disebuah bar terlihatlah orang bertopeng yang tidak lain adalah Ryukaku sedang minum minum dengan gembira

"yahuuu, saat ini aku senang sekali karna setelah sekian lama aku bisa mendapatkan liburan" katanya dengan gembira

"yare yare, apa segitu membosankannya pekerjaanmu itu" kata si bartender

"ah begitulah, pekerjaanku setiap hari hanya pergi dari sana ke sini lalu kembali ke sana dan kemudian pergi ke sini lagi, dan aku melakukan hal itu setiap hari" katanya dengan nada lelah

"master, kali ini aku pesan vodka!" lanjutnya

"siap"

kemudian

"ueeeeeek"

kini terlihatlah Ryukaku yang sedang memuntahkan sebagian isi perutnya

"haduuuh terlalu banyak minum juga tidak bagus, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke penginapan" dengan begitu diapun berjalan menuju penginapan yang dia pesan untuk malam ini

 **TIMESKIP**

 **KONOHA 07.43**

Kini terlihatlah Naruto yang memakai kaos hitam[normal black tshirt], jaket hitam yang disandarkan di punggungnya(posisisnya mirip kayak admiral yg lagi make jubah di anime one piece)[black leather jacket], memakai celana hitam panjang[black leather pants], sandal ninja berwarna hitam[normal black shinobi slope], hitai ate yang dikalungkan di lehernya[hitai ate], dan sebuah tato bermotif bunga di sekitar mata kanannya[gorgonic rune], tengah duduk di kelas menunggu jounin pembimbingnya yang terlambat sementara semua teman sekelasnya sudah pergi bersama jounin pebimbing mereka.

"haduuuh dimanasih guru yang payah itu?" kata Sakura dengan nada emosi sementara Sasuke hanya sibuk memandangi pemendangan luar jendela dan Naruto sedang melihat lihat isi [inventory]nya

 _NARUTO POV_

yare yare kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan kedua orang bodoh ini ya?, oh tambah satu lagi dengan guruku jadi tiga. Haaah kenapa hidupku jadi sangat membosankan seperti ini apalah salahku?

 _krieet_

"team 7 Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto kalian ikut aku ke atap"

 _pof_

nah itu dia si goblok baru juga diomongin udah maen nyuruh keatap aja, sableng emang ini orang kayaknya coba aja dia bukan guruku pati sudah langsung ku siram dengan yoton

 _NARUTO POV END_

setelah itu merekapun pergi ke atap, setelah sampai di atap kini terlihatlah Kakashi sedang menunggu mereka sambil membaca buku laknat kasayangannya

'coeg amat dah ni orang baca buku porno di depan umum, kayak gak punya otak aja' batin Naruto setelah mengscan buku Kakashi dengan skill _[analyse]_

"hachiiiiim" sementara itu di dunia pararel lain tiba tiba saja ada seorang chunin berambut kuning dan sebagian wajahnya di perban yang tiba tiba saja bersin

"kelihatannya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" lanjutnya

"kalau begitu aku ingin kalian bertiga memperkenalkan diri kalian" kata Kakashi lalu menutup buku laknatnya

"sensei bagaimana kalau kau duluan?" tanya Sakura

"hm, baiklah kalau begitu namaku Hatake Kakashi, hobiku kalian belu cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya, yang aku tidak sukai itu tidak penting, yang aku tidak sukai itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, dan cita citaku masih belum aku pikirkan"

'apa apaan tuh, dia hanya memberitahukan namanya saja' batin Sakura dan Sasuke

sementara Naruto masih sibuk melihat daftar item yang dia miliki

"kalau begitu yang pertama kau!" tunjuk Kakashi pada Sakura

"namaku Haruno Sakura, hobiku memasak, yang aku sukai-(sambil melirik Sasuke)KYA, yang aku tidak sukai adalah Ino, dan cita citaku adalah-(sambil melirik Sasuke lagi)KYA"

"hm, kalau begitu selanjutnya kau rambut hitam" kata Kakashi

"yang mana sensei? ada dua orang yang memiliki rambut hitam disini" kata Naruto yang masih terus memainkan jarinya

"hm, kalau begitu kau yang punya mata merah" tunjukKakashi pada Naruto

"oke, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hobiku adalah merenungkan sesuatu, yang aku sukai adalah ramen dan bersantai, yang aku tidak sukai adalah orang yang suka merendahkan orang lainnya, dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang hokage" kata Naruto dengan senyuman menawan di wajahnya

"hm, kalau begitu kau yang terakhir pantat ayam" tunjuk Kakashi pada Sasuke

"hn namaku Uchiha Sasuke, hobiku berlatih, yang aku ukai dan tidak sukai itu tidak penting, dan impian- bukan ambisiku adalah membunuhnya"

'hm, pasti Itachi' batin Kakashi

'yare yare, dasar bocah ingusan dengan kemampuan segitu saja sudah ingin membunuh seseorang' batin Naruto

"yap kalau begitu besok pagi temui aku di training ground 7, dan aku sarankan agar kalian tidak sarapan karna mungkin kalian akan memuntahkannya" kata Kakashi dengan santai dan diakhiri dengan tatapan horor darinya, dan setelah itu diapun menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"ne Sasuke kun bagaimana kalau kali ini kita pulang bersama?"

"tidak"

dan setelah itu Sakurapun langsung mengajak Sasuke pulang bersama tapi langsung ditolak sementara Naruto langsung pergi via shushin tanpa sepengetahuan kedua teman satu teamnya

 **TIMESKIP**

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

 **KONOHA 09.14**

Kini terlihatlah Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk termenung di training ground 7 sambil menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan Kakashi

 _pof_

tiba tiba saja munculah sebuah gumpalan asap dan dari asap tersebut keluarlah Kakashi

"kau terlambat!" kata Sakura dengan emosi sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja

"maaf tadi dijalan aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek nenek yang sedang kesulitan mengangkat barangnya jadi aku membantunya, kemudian aku bertemu dengan seekor kucing hitam dan akhirnya mencari jalan memutar karna tidak ingin kena sial, dan akhirnya aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan"

'alasan macam apa itu?' batin Sakura dan Sasuke

"oh ya ngomong ngomong diana Naruto?"

"entahlah sensei sepertinya dia terlamabat sepertimu"

"hm begitu kalau begitu kita mulai tesnya setelah dia datang"kata Kakashi yang kemudian membuka buku kesayangannya

 **TIMESKIP**

 **1 JAM KEMUDIAN**

"Hai, apa kalian sudah lama datang?" kata Naruto yang sudah datang, kini dia sedang memakai kemeja hitam[normal black shirt], celana putih pendek[normal white pants], sendal ninja berwarna hitam[normal shinobi slope], hitai ate yang dikalungkan di lehernya, dan jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya yang melambai lambai diterpa angin

"kau terlambat!" kata Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan

"maaf tadi dijalan aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek nenek yang sedang kesulitan mengangkat barangnya jadi aku membantunya, kemudian aku bertemu dengan seekor kucing hitam dan akhirnya mencari jalan memutar karna tidak ingin kena sial, dan akhirnya aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan" dan itulah jawaban Naruto yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura jadi cengo

'Minato sensei apa yang sudah terjadi dengan anakmu?' bati Kakashi yang merasakan dejavu

"kalau begitu kita mulai ujiannya, tugas kalian adalah mengambil lonceng ini dariku sebelum jam akan siang" kata Kakashi memecah keheningan

"sensei, tapikan loncengnya hanya ada dua dan kami bertiga!" kata Sakura

"ya itu artinya akan ada salah satu diantara kalian yang gagal, dan dia yang gagal akan diikat di tiang dan tidak boleh makan siang" kata Kakashi yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura memegangi perut mereka karna belum sarapan sementara Naruto hanya diam saja sambil terus tersenyum karna alasan dia terlambat adalah tadi dia sarapan sebentar di warung ramen ichiraku

"selain itu dalam ujian kali ini kalian harus menghadapiku dengan niat membunuh kalau kalian au berhasil, nah kalau begitu kita mulai tesnya, SEKARANG!" teriak Kakashi di akhir kalimatnya dan langsung membuat ketiga anggota teamnya bersembunyi di semak semak sementara dia kembali membuka buku laknatnya

'hm, aku asih bisa merasakan chakra Sasuke dan Sakura tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra Naruto kelihatannya dia sudah jauh berkembang'

 _syut_

 _trank_

tiba tiba saja ada tiga shuriken yang datang menuju Kakashi yang tidak lain berasal dari tempat Sasuke dan langsung ditangkis oleh Kakashi menggunakan kunai

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _buk_

 _trak_

lalu setelah itu Sasukepun keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu melancarkan serangan taijutsu pada Kakashi yang tentusaja bisa ditangkis dengan mudah olehnya

 _tap_

 _"katon: goukakyu no jutsu"_

 _ruuuuuar_

 _pof_

mengetahui kalau serangannya tidak berhasil Sasukepun mundur beberapa langkah lalu menggunakan jutsu Katonnya untk menyerang Kakashi, tapi setelah terkena katonnya Sasuke Kakashi langsung berubah menjadi sebuah boneka jerami, setelah itu Sasukepun melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Kakashi dan kemudian

 _greb_

 _braaak_

Kakahi muncul dari bawah tanah dan menarik Sasuke hingga seluruh tubuhnya terkubur dan hanya menampakkan kepalanya

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _bruk_

dan setelah itu kini giliran Sakura yang keluar dari persebunyiannya dengan niat menolong Sasuke tapi begitu sapai di depan Kakashi diapun langsung jatuh dalam genjutsu. Melihat kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan melancarkan serangan Kakashipun bubuk dibawah pohon beringin dam kembali membuka buku kuning kesayangannya, padahal sebenarnya dia hanya sedang menganalisa keadaan

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _syuut_

 _buaaaar_

 _tap_

tapi tanpa Kakashi sadari ada tiga kunai peledak yang dilemparkan kearahnya sehingga membuatnya tidak sempat menghindar dan terpaksa membuat tangan kanannya terluka karna ledakan, setelah itu Kakashipun moncoba mencari arah datangnya serangan tapi gagal karna serangan sebelumnya berasal dari tiga arah yang berbeda, tidak mau menyerah diapun mencoba mencari hawa keberadaan Naruto tapi tetap juga gagal

 _bruk_

dan tiba tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menarik Kakashi dari bawah tanah dan menguburnya hingga hanya menyisakan kepalanya yang tidak lain adalah ulah Naruto, tidak tinggal diam Kakashi mencuba keluar dari sana dengan meresap kedalam tanah tapi gagal karna tanah disekitarnya sudah dialiri chakra dari jauh oleh Naruto hingga Kakashi cuma bisa diam saja, tapi sebenarnya tanpa Kakashi sadari Naruto sudah berhasil merebut loncengnya saat dia terjerumus ke dalam tanah

 **TIMESKIP**

dan kini terlihatlah Sasuke dan Sakura sedang diikat di tiang sementara Naruto duduk di tengah mereka sambil memakan ramen ichiraku yang sudah dia pesan

"nah karna kalian berdua sempat tertangkap maka sebagai hukuman kalian berdua harus diikat disina dan tidak boleh makan siang, dan setelah itu nantinya kalian juga harus kembali berhadapan denganku, dan kalau kali ini kalian tidak lulus juga maka kalian berdua akan kukembalikan ke akademi" katanya dengan nada dingin

"dan sebagai tambahan Naruto, kau tidak boleh mebagi makananmu dengan mereka, karna kalau kau lakukan itu kau juga akan dianggap gagal" lanjutnya

setelah mengatakannya Kakashipun kini menghilang dalam asap, dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih diikat di tiang, sementara Kakashi duduk diatas dahan pohon yang rindang dan agak jauh sambil mengamati Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura

"Minato sensei, kelihatannya anakmu adalah seorang shinobi yang jenius" gumamnya tiba tiba

sementara itu dengan Naruto

"hoi, Sakura, Sasuke makanlah ini" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan onigiri pada mereka berdua

"teme kau sudah lupa ya kalau dia bilang kau tidak boleh memberi kami makan atau kau juga akan gagal" kata Sasuke dengan nada sok cool

 _kruuuk_

"yare yare, dobe kalau au sok cool bukan sekarang saatnya, dan lagipula kalaupun aku gagal maka aku hanya harus kembali mengalahkannya" kata Naruto dengan nada ramah padahal dalam batinnya

'dasar bocah ingusan, itulah akibatnya kalau kau terlalu sombong dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang'

setelah mendengar hal itu Sasuke hanya diam saja, setelah beberapa detik terdiam Sasukepun memajukan mulutnya dengan maksud ingin memakan Onigiri di tangan Naruto dan diikuti dengan Sakura

 _pof_

tapi baru satu gigit mereka memakan Onigiri buatan Naruto tiba tiba Kakashi datang dengan wajah murka sehingga membuat Sakura dan Sasuke berkeringat dingin sementara Naruto hanya menunjukan wajah takut yang dibuat buat

"KALIAAAAAN-"

"lulus"

"eeeeeeeeh"

"tapi kenapa sensei?"

"sebenarnya ini adalah tes untuk menguji kerja sama team kalian, dan kalian lulus"

"dulu temanku pernah bilang 'shobi yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah' dan kata kata itulah yang menggerakan hatiku sampai saat ini"

dan setelah itu dia dan Narutopun kembali ke tempat asalnya dan meninggalkan Sasue dan Sakra yang masih terikat di tiang

 **TIMESKIP**

 **KANTOR HOKAGE**

Kini terlihatlah Kakashi sedang berdiri dihadapan sandaime hokage

"jadi bagaimana dengan para murid yang akan kau bimbing Kakashi?"

"harus aku akui mereka semua adalah anak anak yang berbakat Hokage sama, untuk Sasuke aku tidak terkejut lagi tapi untuk Naruto aku benar benar sangat terkejut dia bahkan bisa mengalahkanku dengan beberapa kunai peledak dan juga jutsu dotonnya"

"kalau aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi mendengarnya, dulu saat Naruto menghilang dua tahun yang lalu dia bilang kalau ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari amukan warga, dia juga bilang kalau orang itu juga yang merawatnya,melatihnya dan memberitahukannya tentang siapa orangtuanya yang sebenarnya"

"ugh, kalau aku boleh tahu siapa orang itu hokage sama?"

"entahlah seingatku waktu itu Naruto bilang kalau namanya adalah-"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Emiya Shirou"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **hai kembali lagi dengan saya Alter Emiya Shirou dengan fic(BLANK) kali ini saya ingin meminta bagi kalian yang membaca chap ini diharapkan reviewnya karna di chap depan saya berencana menambahkan sesi tanya jawab di akhir fic, jadi dengan ini saya alter Emiya Shirou undur diri dan sampai jumpa di chap depan**


End file.
